


She Is

by RayneMoonFyre



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/F, F/M, Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneMoonFyre/pseuds/RayneMoonFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emmett and Kira find each other they decide to bring their families together. Who would have guessed that the meeting would produce such results? Jasper finds himself drawn to a special woman who could "spell" danger for them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

NasreenPOV

"Come on Kira, we're going to be late," I yell down the hall. "It's already 9:30 and the club opened at 9."

We are getting ready to head out to Resurgence, a local Goth club downtown. We go nearly every week to dance and let off steam, and if we are lucky we may find a cute Goth boy to play with for a while. Although Kira isn't all that interested in looking for a playmate since she met Emmett last week. I have to admit he is hot and seems to really be into her. They talked a few times this week on the phone, and he said he might come to the club and bring some of his family with him. He apparently has two brothers and two sisters, all adopted. Maybe one of them will be just as hot as he is.

"I'm almost ready," Kira yells back.

"I'm not getting any younger out here, Hun," I tease.

She comes down the hall and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Don't stick it out if you're not going to use it, babe." I pout.

Rolling her eyes, she just laughs at me. She looks great in her short skirt and fitted top with combat boots. She has the body to pull it off; she's tall, about 5'10", slender but not a rail. Our friend Fiona is the same way, a bit taller and built like a model and with a rack made to sleep on. The last chica in our little group is Emma, a red headed spitfire, 5'0" trim and a knockout in heels. Then there is Raell, our token male, 6'7", dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes and built like a truck.

Lastly, there's me, the epitome of average: 5'5", average build. But once you get past the outer shell, watch out - I am a force to be reckoned with.

When you get my little crew together we are hell on earth, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Let's roll!"

We hop in my car and head into downtown Manch-Vegas, New Hampshire. As we are driving, Raell texts to see where we are, so Kira texts back that we are on our way and to calm the fuck down.

We get downtown and park near the club and walk to the door and are greeted by the "security/bouncers," Angel and Bear.

"Hello ladies," they chant in unison, kissing each of us on the cheek.

"Looking great as usual," Angel murmurs.

"Are there any interesting prospects tonight?" I ask Angel.

"All the regulars so far, Hun, sorry," he lets me know.

"Oh well, a girl can hope, right?" I laugh and head in with Kira.

We spot Raell over by the bar, chatting up Trinity, one of the regular waitresses, and head over to get the night started.

JasperPOV

"Why do you want to go back to this club, Emmett, and why are you dragging us with you?" I ask, frustrated that my "brother" is making us drive two hours by human standards to go to some Goth club in Manchester. I know why, but I make him repeat it anyway.

"I told you that Kira is going to be there, and I want you to check her out. She said she is going to be there with a couple friends," Emmett huffs, "And you never know, maybe you'll find a nice girl too."

I roll my eyes at this last statement, knowing full well that I am not going to find a mate in some Goth club, least of all a human club at that. My control has gotten better over the years, living with the Cullen's, but I still struggle each day.

"Come on, let's go. She said she'd be there just after 9." Emmett whines.

"Emmett, if she is your 'singer', this could be dangerous for us and especially for her," Edward groans.

"Edward, I told you I didn't feel the need to kill her, but that is why I am taking you guys with me, just in case. Carlisle said we should be okay if we stick together."

We head out to his Jeep, climb in and prepare to make the trip to Manchester. I sit back and concentrate on keeping the emotions of the other occupants in the vehicle in control, as they are as nervous as I am. Emmett is practically vibrating at seeing Kira again. Edward is brooding as usual. Alice bounces in her seat, but that's just normal. She's a bundle of energy, and Rosalie's upset that she had to leave the house without fully preparing herself for the night; she only had three hours to get ready. As for me, I just hope to get through the night; so I went on an extra hunt before we left.

As we get closer to the club, Alice suddenly stops moving, her eyes glazing over as if having a vision.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Edward asks.

"Everything just went black, just like last week with Emmett. But now it's all of us. We need to be careful."

We make the normally two-hour trip in a respectable Cullen-time of 45 minutes. After parking the car, we walk to the door five minutes later. Two gentlemen greet us at the door, take our cover and let us in. I can feel the emotions coming off them, ranging from shock and amazement to lust and awe, but I can't tell at whom they were aimed.

We walk into the club and our ears are immediately assaulted by the pulsing rhythms of industrial music. The room is semi-dark with pulsing lights on the dance floor where there are many people in various modes of dress 'dancing' to the music.

"She's here," Emmett states as soon as we are in the door completely.

"Are you sure?" Alice asks.

"I can smell lavender and lilac. I know it's her." He is scanning the crowd, looking for her.

While he is looking for his 'singer' I am suddenly hit with the scent of Gardenia and Jasmine in the air, and it reminds me of home. As I am caught in my musings, I hear Edward ask Rosalie what she means by 'ocean and smoke'. I am broken from my thoughts and ask, "What's going on, Edward?"

"Rosalie thought when we walked in she smelled the ocean and smoke, and at the same time you were thinking you smelled gardenias and jasmine. Odd, no?"

"I think that we may be in more trouble than we thought," whispers Alice. We all turn and look at her. "Three of you all smelling scents that are enticing to you, do I really need to spell it out?"

As we are having our conversation, Emmett's gaze seems to settle on the bar and a tall girl in a short skirt next to a very tall, darker man having a very animated conversation with what seemed like at least one other person blocked from our vantage point.

"There she is, guys," Emmett announces to us, breaking into our conversation, "by the bar - the gorgeous girl with the long legs and short skirt." He starts off in her direction, and I place my hand on his arm.

"Emmett," I state, "before you go over there you need to hear something. When we walked in Rose and I each scented out someone in here as well, but we don't know whom. We need to be very careful."

"You're kidding me, right?" Emmett looks from me to Rose and back again, and seeing the looks on our faces, he realizes we are very serious. "Well, shit this night just got real interesting."

We all look over to the bar where Emmett's girl is still standing, and I notice that she's moved a bit to reveal a smaller figure sitting on the stool at the bar. She has a glow about her that seems ethereal, almost unnatural. It is a golden red color with a hint of green.

"Does anyone else see that, or am I the only one?" Emmett asks.

"See what, Em?" I ask.

"The glowing girl next to Kira?"

"No, I see it to. I thought it was the lights over the bar."

"The club was all that golden color last week, Jasper."

"What do you mean the whole club was that golden color last week?" I stutter out.

"Just what I said. I thought it was the lighting, but what if it was…." Emmett starts.

And I finish "Her."

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" we seem to all say at the same time.

"What could cause a human to glow like that?" I ask as we go to sit at an open table in the corner of the club away from everyone.

"We need to talk to Carlisle maybe he will know or have an idea of how to find out," Alice declares.

I pull out my phone and dial Carlisle and fill him in on what has happened in the five minutes we have been in the club, and once he stops laughing at our 'luck' he starts tapping at his keyboard to check on our 'glowing' problem. He tells me that there are no known cases in the databases that he has access to, but he will call the Alaska Coven and see if they have heard of anything. He suggests that Emmett talk to Kira and see what he can 'gently' find out about her friend to help in the search. I thank him and hang up.

Emmett, hearing the conversation, gets up to go to the bar to see Kira and find out what he can. As for Rose and I, if we can find the source of the scents we discovered on our way in, then it would just be an added bonus to tonight's mission. I continue to watch over to where Emmett is now standing at the bar, talking to Kira and her friends. He has his arm around her and seems to be doing okay as I keep a watch on his emotions to see if he is going to lose control. I guess now we just wait and see.

NPOV

I sit on the stool when we get to the bar so I can watch the door and the crowd as I always do when we come to the club. I don't like my back to a room. Kira, Raell and I are all chatting and catching up when they walk in like some sort of model agency or something. They are gorgeous. One is a tall, statuesque blonde, another a pixie brunette, followed by a bronze-haired male. Then I see Emmett come in, so I figure these have to be his siblings, gods and goddesses. If they are all adopted, the gene pool his parents dove into was definitely blessed. And then I see him; a tall, lean honey blonde man following right behind them, talking with them, so I can only assume this is the last brother. He is breathtaking; if I had thought Emmett is hot, this man is the sun. I feel my energy levels spike, never a good thing.

"Are you ok?" Kira asks looking concerned.

"I'm fine," I reply. "Emmett just walked in with his family, and one of his brothers just set my energy off, that's all."

"Seriously? That's never happened over a guy before."

"I know, but don't worry about me. Do you want to go and say hi to Emmett?"

"No, I'll give him a few to get settled, and if he doesn't find me then I'll find him. Don't want to look to eager, right?" She laughs.

From where I am sitting I am blocked from view, as they have moved in from the door, and I calm down a bit. But I can still feel myself vibrating with excess energy. We keep chatting for a few more minutes, then Kira moves to grab her drink, and I feel like I am being stared at. When I look up through my eyelashes, I notice I am being almost studied by Emmett and his siblings, and even more so by the honey-haired god. As though they sense my notice, they move to a table, and I am again out of their sight.

Kira moves back and the next thing I know, Emmett is walking towards us and circling his arm around Kira's waist.

"Hello, Beautiful." He croons in her ear.

"Hi, Emmett," Kira purrs in response.

"God, you smell good. So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Of course, this is Raell."

"How are you?" Raell asks, reaching to shake Emmett's hand.

"Good, man. And you?" Emmett replies.

"I'm with two lovely ladies. So, I have to say, I'm good."

"And this lovely creature is Nasreen." She beams, indicating me as I duck my head. Emmett steps forward and reaches for my hands.

"Hello, Nasreen. It is a pleasure to meet you," Emmett nearly coos as he leans in to give me a kiss on each cheek.

"Nice to meet you as well, Emmett. Kira has told us some very nice things about you." I blush, looking up at him, noticing that his eyes are a unique shade of brown, almost golden in color.

We chat for a while longer, and I notice Emmett is staring at the matching pendants that Kira, Raell and I are all wearing.

"I just noticed you are all wearing the same pendant," Emmett wonders. "That is different."

"Not for us it isn't," I reply. "We are all in the same coven, so we all have the same pentacle."

"Coven? Pentacle?" Emmett asks.

"We are witches, Emmett," I tell him.

"Like broomstick riding and warts on noses, witches?" he asks.

"Emmett," Kira scolds. "That's all myths made up by TV to scare little kids."

"Ahh, okay. So what do you do then?"

"It's our religion. We worship the God and Goddess. And we work spells similar to the way the Christians pray to help those in need," I explain. "And some of us are able to help in other ways or to do other things as well." I leave it there so I don't freak him out too much the first night.

"Cool," he answers. At that point he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone and laughs. "My family says I am being rude to not introduce my girl to them."

"Go on, Kira, Raell and I will be fine. We'll dance for a while. The club closes soon, so go meet the 'family'."

"It was nice to meet you, Emmett, and hopefully we'll see you soon."

"It was nice meeting you too. We'll definitely see more of each other again, I'm sure." He reaches over and gives me a hug, which takes me somewhat aback, but I say nothing. Then he shakes Raell's hand and walks off with Kira towards the corner table and his family.

Raell and I hit the floor and dance until closing, when Kira comes to get me and we head home.

"So," I press, "Tell me what happened."

"Well, when we got there he introduced me to everyone, and we chatted the rest of the night. They are really nice for the most part. Alice is very hyper; she is the pixie-looking one, but very sweet. Rosalie seemed a bit standoffish. I'm not sure why, though," she tells me. "Edward, the one with the bronze hair, is very quiet, just seeming to take everything in, listening to everything going on. Then there's Jasper, the one with the honey color blond hair. He seemed to be going between listening to us and watching the dance floor looking for something or someone."

Then she seems to drift off, the rest of the drive, so I don't press any further. My thoughts drift off to the honey blond god that I now have a name for: Jasper. Soon we arrive at her house, and with a quick kiss on the cheek she is out of the car and I am on my way home to dream of honey.

JPOV

After Kira leaves the table, we get up and leave the club, not wanting to press our luck any further. We walk to the Jeep, get in and the questions start.

"Emmett, why did you smell strongly of gardenia and jasmine when you got back to the table?" I ask, as Rosalie asks "Why did you smell faintly like ocean and smoke?"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"When you returned to the table with Kira, you smelled like the scents that I guess we found when we arrived at the club," I state.

"I think I know," answers Alice. "The only people that Emmett came into physical contact with were Kira's friends. So it has to be them."

"That makes sense, Ali. The only people I touched were Raell and Nasreen." Emmett agrees. "And I barely touched Raell, so the stronger scent would have to be Nasreen and the fainter scent Raell."

"Did you find out anything that may help us with the glowing issue?" I ask.

"Yep, apparently they are 'witches'. Nasreen was explaining that it is their religion and that 'some of them are able to help in other ways or to do other things as well,' whatever that may mean. But we'll let Carlisle know and see what he can find out."

We spend the rest of the drive quietly thinking on what we have learned, and I spend my time thinking of the 'glowing' girl named Nasreen that smells of gardenia, jasmine and home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to SM. All other elements belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning: This story will contain at some point elements of BDSM, D/s, various fetishes, F/F relationships

JPOV

We arrive home 45 minutes later, and Emmett parks his Jeep in the garage next to the other vehicles. As we walk in the door, Esme and Carlisle greet us from the living room. We walk over to the sitting area and join our parents. The room is large and open, with a fireplace on one wall and another wall completely made of glass. There are two large plush chairs and an oversized couch, surrounding a thick throw rug in front of the fireplace.

"How did the rest of the night go, kids?" Carlisle asks.

"We learned a few things to ask Eleazar about," I answer.

"And apparently, Jasper and Rose may have found their singers, as well," Alice pipes up.

"Really?" Esme chimes in, her interest piqued. "And there were no incidents?"

"None," Alice replies while bouncing about.

"Amazing," Carlisle muses. "I wonder what is different with these singers that it isn't setting off the bloodlust..."

"Can we get back to the issue at hand, the glowing girl?" I interrupt.

"So we are still going to talk about your singer then, Jasper?" Alice teases, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Alice..."

"The girl who was glowing is the same one who you scented, Jasper?"

"Apparently, when Emmett went to speak with Kira and the girl, he got in close enough to her, " I say this last part through clenched teeth, "to get a good amount of her scent on him and carry it back to our table."

Quickly changing the subject, Carlisle suggests, "Why don't we get Eleazar on the line and see if we can figure this out?"

We call Eleazar in Alaska and fill him in on the situation. Eleazar has spent many years with the Volturi in Italy and has amassed much knowledge of the supernatural. He is also a gifted vampire, in that he can tell what another vampire's gift is by being near them and can occasionally sense a human's latent ability if he really concentrates. He relates to us what he knows of witches of the past. The hunts and tortures done to them for their beliefs in times past, which Carlisle can corroborate as his father, an Anglican pastor, had been a perpetrator of such atrocities in his day. He also tells us that witches' in this time follow a more religious path, as Nasreen had spoken. Some also are practitioners of Eastern medicine, such as Reiki, and that maybe what Nasreen had been alluding to. But some people do not look upon it as an acceptable practice of healing and will ridicule the healer for it, so they will keep quiet about it until the person is trusted. But the fact that she told Emmett they are witches was a step in the right direction. Unsure as to why she would be glowing, he agrees to consult his books and databases and give us a call back in the morning.

We speak a bit longer catching up on family, and he is intrigued, to say the least, that it appears that three of us seem to have found our singers in the span of one week. And even more so when I tell him that the glowing girl, Nasreen, is one of them and mine. This intrigues him even further, and he is impressed that I was able to keep my control in a club full of humans and in the apparent presence of a singer. At this we say our good byes and hang up.

After our conversation, we all go to think on the night's events. Emmett goes to his room to call Kira and let her know he has gotten home safely - he is already so smitten. Edward goes to play his piano for a while, Alice deciding to keep him company. Rosalie appears to go off to the garage, and I head up to my room to consider what I have learned of Nasreen tonight from both Emmett and the little bit through Eleazar.

My rooms on the second floor consist of a study and a bedroom and attached bath. I really don't need the bedroom, as I don't sleep, but I enjoy the ability to be able to go in, lie down and just shut out the world. Having the ability to sense everyone's emotions can be daunting and draining, and sometimes I just need to get away. As for the bath, hunting can be messy occasionally, and well, we do need to clean up.

Esme did a wonderful job when designing my suite for me and took into account my needs and style perfectly, right down to the furniture from the 1850s. The first room is my study, which is done in dark wood with inset bookcases, containing the many books I have collected over the years. The bedroom is through a hidden panel and again is perfect. The walls are a muted shade of sage green with a large four-post bed dominating the center of the room. One corner of the room has been set up with an oversized chair and ottoman. Along one wall there is the en-suite bath and walk-in closet that Alice insisted we all have. Along the outside wall there is the one thing I absolutely insisted on. - A set of French doors that lead out to a large balcony, where on clear night I can sit with a book or my guitar. I can look up at the stars and picture that I am home again in Texas, if even for just a few moments.

This is where I find myself now, thinking of the night's events and of Nasreen, when a knock sounds at the doors behind me. I turn to find Rosalie standing there.

"Hey Rose. What's going on?"

"Nothing much, Jasper, just thinking about what went on at the club. May I join you for a bit?"

That is a bit odd for Rosalie to ask, and I can sense her apprehension. "Sure, Rose."

"Thanks."

We stand there quietly for a few minutes before she asks, "Are you nervous to find out what Eleazar may come up with?"

"It does make me a bit nervous to say the least, to think that this girl may be some sort of special human. Then bring in the fact that she is my singer, it could make for a very dangerous situation for us all."

She nods. "You are thinking that this may bring the attentions of the Volturi."

"Yes, and that is something we definitely we don't need. So how are you holding up?"

"I am a bit curious as to who this Raell is. He never really turned around so I don't know what he looks like except that he is very tall, built and has darker features. God, that sounds shallow."

"Just a bit, but it is a natural response to want to know what a possible mate looks like." I try to allay some of her insecurities. She was raised in a time where she was supposed to look good and to marry someone just as 'pretty' as she was. It was hard for her to move past that upbringing, but she did try. "We should try to attend some of these other 'functions' that they go to. When we know that they will be there as Emmett finds out from Kira, so that we can accustom ourselves to their scent and to maybe get to know them as well."

"That sounds like a good idea."

I realize now, that I will go anywhere for a chance to see Nasreen again and to breathe in her scent and see her face. The look on Rosalie's face and the emotions flowing off her tell me she is thinking the same thing.

Rose looks at me and places a hand on my arm and whispers, "Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome, Rose." She leaves the balcony and my rooms, leaving me to my musings.

It is about 8 A.M. our time when the main phone rings in the house, I can only assume it is Eleazar. I rush down the stairs and join the rest of the family in the living room to hear the finding of his research, if any.

"Hello, Eleazar," Carlisle answers. "I have everyone here."

"Good morning, everyone." Eleazar replies. "Well there is good news and bad news for you. Which would you like first?"

"Why don't you give you the bad news first."

"Well, I wasn't able to find out anything in my database or books regarding any human, vampire or supernatural creature that glowed like you described. I was able to find out some more information regarding witches and eastern practices used in conjunction by some witches."

I can feel the disappointment radiate through the room compound with my own and felt myself sink into the chair further before feeling a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Rose give me a small smile as if to try and reassure me that we will get to the bottom of this eventually. I give her a small nod and sit up a bit.

"And the good news, Eleazar?" I ask as I send a wave of calm over the room.

"Open your front door," he says.

Esme gets up from the couch, walks to the front door and opens it to reveal Eleazar and his mate Carmen standing there. He flips his cell closed as Esme envelops him in a warm hug, and then does the same to Carmen. I look to Alice and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I told you last night, everything went black." She pouts.

"Come in, Eleazar, Carmen." Esme smiles. "It is always good to see you."

"Always a pleasure, Mi querida," Eleazar greets Esme with a flourish, as he walks towards the living room with Carmen at his side.

They join the rest of us and sit down on one of the chairs as Esme joins Carlisle on the other.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, my friends?" Carlisle asks.

"When I could find no answers in my research at my home, I decided that it might be best to come to the source, as it were," Eleazar responds. "And maybe see this girl for myself, from a distance of course," he adds glancing towards me, "to see if I can pick anything up. I know she is human, but I have been known to ferret out abilities occasionally, and Carmen decided to join me and spend some time with Esme."

"That actually sounds like a very good plan, Eleazar. We just need to figure out when we can arrange an 'accidental' meeting with Kira and her friends," I plan, ever the tactician.

"Actually, Kira and her friends from last night and a couple others are going to a dance club in a couple of nights, and I kind of already told them we might be there." Emmett grins sheepishly.

Rosalie and I groan simultaneously, as Carlisle and Esme laugh, Edward mumbles, "Whipped."

"Well then, I guess we are going dancing." Eleazar grins. "What shall we wear?"

NPOV

After dropping Kira off at her house, I drive home to mine in Hooksett. I love living just outside the city, but still close enough to get in and have fun when the crew need or want me to.

I have a little farmhouse set back off the road in the trees, with a winding drive, so it is private. When you pull up, the first thing people notice is the wrap around porch that meets up with a patio off the kitchen in back. I park my car, another little guilty pleasure of mine, a 1967 Shelby Cobra GT 350 with the high performance 289 with a COBRA aluminum hi-rise, 715 cfm Holley carb and the Paxton supercharger option. It was my grandfather's, and he left it to me when he passed away.

I walk in the front door and into the living room with its fireplace and large, comfortable furniture. Continuing through, I toss my keys into the basket on the desk. I look through the open arch in the living room debating on getting something to eat, but decide against it, as I don't want to put in the effort to cook right now, I just want to curl up and sort out the night. So I walk through to the stairs and walk up to the second floor pulling clothes off as I go. I walk in to my bedroom and flip on the light and sigh. This is one of my favorite rooms in the house, alternating with the master bath and the study/altar room, depending on my mood or time of day.

It is painted a calming shade of green with vines winding their way near the ceiling. I have a large modified sleigh style bed that sits in the center of the room with drapes that come down from the ceiling to each of the four corners of it. In one corner of the room there is a reading corner set up where I can relax with a book or research rituals. Along one wall is the attached master bath that has the Jacuzzi tub that I swear can hold four people. Ok, I know it does, as long as one of them isn't Raell and his 6'7" frame; we got a bit tipsy one night and didn't want to go out to the hot tub in the middle of January. There is a good size walk-in closet along the same wall and behind the bed is a set of double doors leading to the balcony with a chiminea. It is where I sit most nights and just watch the stars, even in the winter.

Which is where I find myself now, curled in my lounge chair by the fire in a blanket, looking at the stars and thinking about everything that has happened that night. I still can't figure out why my energies flared when I looked at Emmett's brother Jasper. Nothing like that has ever happened before. I am used to it going off if there is someone in need of healing, but never even to that extent. It was just such an odd feeling tonight. I had no control, and I can force my energy to flare when I am in ritual or performing a spell. But I hate not being in control of any part of myself.

There is something about him that keeps drawing my thoughts back to him. Why had none of the others set me off when I looked at them? Is there something about him that my energy is seeking out? Kira mentioned that when she was at their table, his attention was diverted between the conversation and the dance floor, as if he was looking for something or someone. I wondered if he was looking for me as well. I couldn't be that lucky. I'm not the kind of girl that guys like that go for. But there is definitely something my spirit is trying to tell me. I should talk to the elders tomorrow and see what they say.

I close my eyes and let my thoughts drift and take me to where the spirits would see fit to take me.

I wake the next morning and realize I am still in the lounge chair on the balcony. It isn't the first time I have fallen asleep out here, and it won't be the last. I get up a little stiff and walk into my room and look at the clock - only eight A.M.. Kira will still be asleep, as would Raell. So I go into the bathroom, take a nice long shower to relax the stiffness out of my muscles and settle myself before the day.

I get out and go to the closet, throwing an on a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As I am heading down the stairs to get some breakfast, I hear a car pull up in the drive, so I go to the door first.

I look out the window to see Kira and Raell getting out of his pick-up truck, coming to the front door, and I open it before they can knock.

"What level of hell froze over to get you two out of bed and conscious enough to be at my door before nine A.M. on a Sunday?" I tease.

"Can't we just want to come see our best friend?" Raell says, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Doesn't work on me, Hun. You were just hoping I'd cook for you."

I lead them towards the kitchen, a dark wood and stainless masterpiece with granite countertops. I love my kitchen; I spend a lot of time here when friends are over, cooking and laughing. Leaving the baking to someone else, I prefer to concentrate on the comfort foods. When we get there, I start to pull out the ingredients for pancakes, eggs and ham steaks and start cooking.

"As for you, Kira, you have other motives. I can feel it, so spill."

"Well... I kind of... maybe told Emmett about us going to Gel on Wednesday with Fiona and Emma. He said that he was going to try to talk his family into going and maybe getting all of us to meet." She says this last part so fast I almost miss it.

"You what..." I stutter. "You mean we are going to possibly have to actually meet the rest of his family. You did see what happened when I just looked at the God-like creature that is his brother, right? You realize what could happen if I get close to him?"

"You'll be fine."

"So says the one who hasn't blown anything up recently," I mumble under my breath.

As I start to plate everything, I turn to Raell who has been pretty quiet, and ask, "What's on your mind, Rae?"

"I was just thinking about the club last night and how you two both found people to be attracted to. I just felt a bit left out is all."

"Raell, I found someone who flared my energy - not necessarily a good thing. We need to remember that too. I was actually going to call you later to see if I could go over to talk to your grandparents."

"Sure thing. We'll eat, clean up and head over, they always love to see you."

After we finish breakfast and clean up the dishes, we pile into his truck and make the drive over to his grandparents' place over in Jaffrey. We chat about nothing and everything on the drive. We talk about our upcoming performance and how nervous we are, as it will be our first public show.

We pull up in front of the Hunter house and get out of the truck to hear the yells of Raell's grandparents greeting us.

"Good morning, kids," Grandma yells.

"Good morning, Nona," we greet her.

"To what do we owe this lovely visit?" she asks as we all give her hugs and kisses and turn to give Pops the same.

"Can't we just stop by for a visit, Nona?" Raell pouts at her.

"Child, you don't get to be my age and not learn all those tricks. And besides, it's only eleven in the morning on a Sunday. You are usually still asleep." she teases him.

"Actually, Nona, I wanted to come see you. I needed to talk to you about some things that happened last night that have me concerned," I tell her.

"Okay, child, why don't we go out back to the circle and we can talk there." She leads us around the back.

We get to the back yard and set ourselves up around the fire pit. I tell Nona and Pops everything that happened last night, not leaving out any detail I can remember. Kira fills in the details from her time with Emmett's family as well.

"So when the rest of the family walked in, you looked at each of them yes, child?" Nona asks

"Yes."

"But you only felt the flare when you looked at him?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm...it sounds as if the spirits are guiding you towards this brother for some reason. Could you tell which energy flared?"

I blush a bit. "Well...mostly it was my passion center, but my healing center went off as well."

I feel Kira and Raell nudge at me from both sides.

"It seems like you may be meant to help this man and be more to him than you may realize at this time."

"That's what I am afraid of."

"When will you be seeing this brother again?"

"Kira has apparently made us 'dates' for Wednesday night to go dancing."

"Well, just give it a chance and see where it leads. Be yourself and trust in the spirits, child."

We stay for the rest of the afternoon, eating, talking and dancing around, all in all just having a good time with friends and family. When the sun begins its descent in the sky, we say our goodbyes and pile into Raell's truck to head back home. They drop me off at home, and I go in and off to bed to consider all of what Nona has told me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to SM. All other elements belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning: This story will contain at some point elements of BDSM, D/s, various fetishes, F/F relationships

NPOV

It is the night the fates, it seems, have decided they are going to try my patience and my control. Kira is meeting me at my place tonight to help me get ready; I am so nervous that I can't figure out what to wear.

I am standing in my closet when I hear Kira's yelling from downstairs, "Hey babe, you up there?" Where else would I be?

"Duh, I'm in the walk-in," I yell.

She runs up the stairs and bounds though my door. "Hiya, hun."

"Hi," I grumble, as I look over her outfit. She looks hot in her tight jeans and leather bodice.

Walking into my closet, she pushes me out, "Hey," I protest, as she proceeds to flip through my collection of club gear.

She comes out holding a pair of my black leather pants and a glitter, drop back halter neck top in emerald green. She lays them on the bed and goes back in coming out with a pair of, lucky for her, my more comfortable knee-high platform heels.

She looks at me, daring me to question her. "That is what you are wearing, so get dressed or we will be late, and you know how Emma gets when we are late."

Oh do I ever. She is one of my best friends, but she is a terror on heels if kept waiting. I am dressed, made up and hair done in twenty minutes. We are out the door and in Kira's car in five more.

We park the car downtown, walk to the club with five minutes to spare and join Raell, Fiona, and Emma outside Gel. It turns out that we have all dressed in similar outfits for the night. All in black pants with jewel tone tops, me in Emerald, Fiona in Garnet, Kira in Amethyst, Raell in Topaz and Emma in Sapphire. We are all looking really good, so if anything, we are going to have a good time just keeping off the dance floor. We will have plenty of invitations to dance.

It is Wednesday, so it's Ladies Night, and that means we get in free and Raell will have a larger choice of ladies to dance with, not that it is ever a problem for him. The guy is gorgeous, and if I didn't think of him as a brother, I'd consider him for myself.

We make our way in and walk over to the bar to grab a couple drinks and some waters, and then we head over to a table near the dance floor to set up for the night ahead. We have a good view of both the floor and of the door so we can scope out the dancers and Kira can keep an eye out to see if Emmett arrives or not. I swear she's whipped.

As we are watching the dancers, I am chatting with Fiona and Emma letting them in on what has Kira so distracted. While I talk to them a couple of regulars in the club have already pulled Raell to the dance floor.

"So Kira met this guy a week and a half ago and is this smitten already?" Fiona asks.

"Yep, and now she is dragging us into it."

"What do you mean?" Emma asks.

"Emmett and his sibs are supposed to be here tonight to 'meet' us."

They both stare at me like I've just grown a third head and Fiona grumbles, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. There are five of them and five of us," I tell them. "Maybe she thinks we will all hit it off or something." We all just shake our heads as we look at Kira, who is staring at the door, like it will make him show up faster.

As "Single" by New Kids on the Block Ft Ne-Yo comes on over the speakers, I grab my girls and we head out to the dance floor to get the night started and to maybe forget for a bit what the night may have in store.

JPOV

We pile into two cars to make the drive into Manchester, yet again, so Emmett can see Kira. But this time we have Eleazar and Carmen with us, so he can get a look at Nasreen. He is going to see if he can get a read on her and maybe give us a clue as to what is going on and why she glowed.

Emmett has told us that not only will Kira's friends from the other night be there, but two others will be as well. Isn't this just turning into the night from hell for us? Great, now we had to make 'nice' with five strangers, three of which could possibly bring danger to us all and one that made me think of home every time I inhaled.

We get into downtown and park the cars. We walk to the club, pay the covers needed and go in. I am surprised to see it so crowded, and I'm thankful I had hunted earlier in the day. Making our way over to the corner of the room nearest to the door, we start scanning the room. I immediately was hit with the smell of gardenia and jasmine and know Nasreen is somewhere in the club.

"She is here," I whisper.

"So is Kira," says Emmett.

"Raell, too," Rose purrs.

Suddenly I hear "Damn" from Edward and Alice simultaneously. I look over at them questioningly.

"What?" I ask.

"Roses and leather," Alice sighs dreamily.

"Opium and oranges," Edward groans.

"Well shit," I say. "Now we're really screwed aren't we?" Laughing at our situation.

Eleazar and Carmen just look at each other and smile shaking their heads as if to say only us. We have done just about everything together since we were 'adopted' by Carlisle and Esme, why not find our singers, too.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Kira and her friends," Emmett tells us.

"Okay," I say as he walks into the crowd.

NPOV

We were dancing and having a good time when Emmett walks up behind Kira, places his large hands on her hips and pulls her close.

"Hey there, baby." Emmett leans in kissing her cheek.

"Hi, gorgeous," Kira sighs.

"Hey guys. How's it shakin'?"

"Hey, Emmett," I reply.

We all move off the dance floor so we can properly introduce Emmett to the others. Once back at our table we introduce Fiona and Emma to Emmett, and he makes his hellos.

"So, Nasreen tells us that you and Kira started seeing each other a little over a week ago. What are your intentions with our girl?" Fiona asks, and Kira huffs and blushes. Fiona is our interrogator.

"Get right to the point don't you?" Emmett laughs as he pulls Kira closer. "Well, I like her a lot, and I want to get to know her better and see where it goes from there. But I don't intend to hurt her."

Fiona looks around to all of us and nods her head. "Ok, I believe you. But if you do hurt her, you will not like the pain we will bring upon you."

"Understood."

"Now about the real reason we are here for the 'charade' of a meeting," I say sarcastically. "I'm assuming the rest of your family is here somewhere just waiting for your signal that it is safe to come over?"

"Yeah, kinda," he says looking at Kira.

"Well, we might as well get this out of the way then. Go get them Emmett," I tell him.

He walks away, and I turn and look at my friends and give them all a small smile. At this point, they have all been informed of my reaction to Emmett's brother Jasper and they are prepared to help me if needed.

A few minutes later, Emmett walks back over and stands by Kira. The rest of his family seems to line up around the table almost pairing off with us, which seems odd to me, but I pay little attention as I try to keep myself in control being so near to Jasper.

Emmett clears his throat to get our attention and begins the introductions.

"Everyone these are my siblings: Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Guys, these are Kira's friends; Emma, Fiona, Raell, and Nasreen."

"Hello, Emma," Edward says, with reverence in his voice.

"Hello, Edward." Emma blushes.

"Hi Fiona!" Alice nearly screams. She is bouncing so much.

"Hey there, Alice," Fiona purrs leaning towards her.

Raell looks at Rosalie dumbfounded, like the earth had just stopped and takes her by both hands and utters, "Welcome to my life."

She is looking at him with almost a mirrored expression of awe on her face and just replies, "Thank you."

I look at the two of them, then at the others, as if to ask what the hell just happened.

Finally, I look at Jasper and murmur, "Hello Jasper, it is nice to meet you." I can feel my energy flaring up and I am trying to keep it under control, but it is difficult.

Then he does something completely unexpected, he takes my right hand in his and says with a slight southern drawl, "The pleasure is all mine, Nasreen." And then places a soft kiss to the back of my hand.

At that point, my control goes to hell and my energy flares. I am standing next to the table and on top are a couple glasses and bottles. The glass closest to where I am standing all of a sudden shatters from the force of the energy being forced out of me. Shitshitshit. Everyone turns their eyes to me and I sink into the chair and blush clear through to my toes.

"Nasreen, are you ok?" Jasper asks.

"I...I'm fine," I stutter.

"What happened?" Kira asks.

"What do you think happened, Kira?" I say pointedly, looking from the table to Jasper.

"Oh..."

"What's going on?" Emmett asks.

"Don't worry, baby," Kira tells him.

We spend the next hour just chatting and getting to know each other a bit more. Rosalie and Raell have not said anything to anyone but each other in the entire time, which is very odd for him. I'm going to have to talk to him later about what happened. While we are talking, I spend a lot of time watching Jasper trying to get a read on him. He seems to be separate from the group almost like he is trying to control his interactions. My gut is telling me I need to know more, it isn't like my spirit to react so actively to someone. Maybe Nona was right and I am meant to help him. So I decide to try to get a read on his aura, to see what he looks like on a spirit level - maybe something is going on deeper than he lets on.

As I concentrate, I see him looking at me with the same look of concentration. I try to ignore his piercing caramel eyes and focus on my task. Centering myself, I begin to sort out the colors surrounding him and what I see would have brought me to my knees had I not been sitting. His center aura is beautiful and clear blue - that of someone compassionate caring and sensitive. But the colors that layered around it that block his full potential bring tears to my eyes. Surrounding him were dark green, bright lemon yellow and dirty grays.

"Nasreen are you ok?" I hear Kira ask.

"I need to talk now."

"Sure, excuse us."

She leads us down the hall to the ladies room and locks the door behind us.

"What's up? I saw you reading Jasper."

"I read his aura, and it just made me so...god, Kira he has been so hurt."

"What did you see?" She asks concerned.

"Dark green, bright lemon, and dirty gray, layered over the most beautiful blue. Typically I would say he blames himself for something in his past, struggles for control of something that he cannot help, and is very guarded because of it all. And the blue well, he is very compassionate, caring, sensitive, and beneath it all, a beautiful soul."

"And does that change how you feel?"

"No, it only makes me want to get closer."

"Well, I guess you know what you need to do."

"Learn how to be close to him and not blow up glassware." I laugh.

She laughs as well. "Let's go."

As we walk out of the ladies room, I tell Kira to head back to the table and I will join them in a moment and I want us all on the dance floor by the table when I return. I am about to do something I have never done before. I am about to dedicate a song to someone I have just met and hope he understands what it means. Handing the DJ a slip of paper, I head back to the table.

JPOV

Emmett walks over to us and tells us that he has found Kira and her friends and that they are waiting at a table on the other side of the club for us right now.

"Eleazar, Carmen, why don't you go around the outside wall and get a good view point of where we will be sitting close enough for you to get a read if possible on Nasreen. If you want to stay the night you can or you can head back to the house with Carlisle and Esme," I suggest.

"That sounds like a plan Jasper," Eleazar agrees. Taking his mate by the hand, he walks to the other side of the club ahead of us.

We walk over to the table where Kira is waiting with four other people and we somehow seem to line up in pairs with our singers.

"Everyone, these are my siblings; Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Guys, these are Kira's friends; Emma, Fiona, Raell, and Nasreen."

Edward and Alice introduce themselves to their respective singers, and when it is Rosalie's turn, Raell welcomes her to his life and she thanks him.

Damn, I think, don't tell me I just witnessed an imprinting in New Hampshire. He can't be a Quileute.

I look at the two of them, then at my siblings, as if to say what the hell.

Finally, I look at Nasreen and she almost whispers, "Hello Jasper, it is nice to meet you." She is glowing that lovely golden red color again.

I don't know what makes me take her right hand in mine and drawl, "The pleasure is all mine, Nasreen," and place a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

At the point I kiss her hand the red glow starts to expand. We are standing next to the table and on top are a couple glasses and bottles. The glass closest to us all of a sudden shatters as the red glow from her body hits it. Everyone turns their eyes to us as she sinks into a chair and blushes beautifully.

"Nasreen, are you ok?"

"I...I'm fine."

Kira checks in with her as well and the exchange is a little odd, but I let it go for now. We spend the next hour just chatting and getting to know each other a bit more, though Rosalie and Raell have not said anything to anyone but each other in the entire time. While we are talking, I spend a lot of time watching Nasreen, trying to make sure she is ok. As I watch, I see her looking at me with the same look of concentration. Then I notice a tear slip down her cheek. I look toward Edward to see if he maybe he had heard her thoughts. He quickly says, "Later."

"Nasreen are you ok?" I hear Kira ask.

"I need to talk now," Nasreen tells her, and they excuse themselves.

Kira leads them down a hall. As much as I want to hear their conversation, I block it. A few minutes later Kira comes back to the table without Nasreen.

"Is everything ok?" I ask, worried that Nasreen is not with her. "Where is Nasreen?"

"Don't worry Jasper," Kira tells me. "She'll be fine. 'And so will you if you let her'." She whispers this last part. "She said she'd be right back, and she wants us all on the dance floor when she gets back."

"And what Mistress wants Mistress gets," Fiona replies and gets up to get ready to go the dance floor.

I see Nasreen heading back over to the table still glowing, but it seems to have calmed slightly. She is moving to the music as she walks over to us moving her hips sensually to "Buttons" by The Pussycat Dolls.

"Come on, Bitches," Nasreen orders. "I said on the dance floor when I got back."

I have never seen people move so fast for humans in my life. They nearly jumped the railing to get on the floor with her. We figure "when in Rome" as it were and join them as well. I normally wouldn't have joined them but Kira's comment had me intrigued 'if you let her'... what? I have to say this girl definitely knows how to move, and I find myself wanting to move in closer to Nasreen the way that the others are dancing but I don't want to scare her so I keep a respectable distance.

We are still dancing and the next song to play is "Promiscuous Girl" by Nelly Furtado ft Timberland. She is moving so beautifully, her body entrancing me, and I am not ashamed to say that I was glad I had chosen to wear a looser fit jean tonight. I have been so fixated that I didn't notice that she has moved in closer to me until I feel her hands take mine and place them on her hips. If my heart was still beating I think it would have skipped a few beats. I look over her head to see Emmett grinning from ear to ear at me. Managing to compose myself and take my cues from her, I begin to move with her. At one point in the song, I manage to take her hand and spin her around so that she is facing me. I can see that the red glow around her body is getting more intense the closer our bodies are in contact. We keep dancing this way through the song, with her facing me, our legs intertwined with each other.

When the song comes to an end the DJ's voice comes over the speaker.

"How are you all doing this evening?" he yells in the mic. He is greeted with screams and cheers.

"We are doing something a bit different right now. Now if this didn't come from one of our regulars I wouldn't be doing it, and well it helps that she looks smokin' tonight, too," he says. "She asked that I play a song for someone here tonight. She wants to hear "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse for her Undisclosed Desire. So here you go."

I recognize the group but haven't heard the song before and wasn't sure if a Muse song is something a dance club would usually play, but it is upbeat and something easy to dance to. Nasreen had moved to face away from me as the DJ had started speaking so I place my hands on her hips again without prompting and start dancing again. I listen to the lyrics as we are dancing and find them oddly telling, as if they are for me.

I know you've suffered,  
But I don't want you to hide,  
It's cold and loveless,  
I won't let you be denied

Soothing,  
I'll make you feel pure,  
Trust me,  
You can be sure

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask,  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

You trick your lovers,  
That you're wicked and divine,  
You may be a sinner,  
But your innocence is mine

Please me,  
Show me how it's done,  
Tease me,  
You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask,  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Please me,  
Show me how it's done,  
Trust me,  
You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask,  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

As the song comes to an end, I hadn't realized that Nasreen had turned and is looking up at me as if to see what I thought of the song. The lights in the club are coming up and the DJ is wishing everyone a safe ride home. I look down at Nasreen and it feels as if I was coming home for the first time in over 140 years.

We say our goodbyes to our new found friends and hopefully more. Before Nasreen leaves, I take a chance and give her a quick kiss on the cheek then I ask "May I call you sometime?"

She blushes. "I would like that very much."

We exchange phones, enter in our numbers and hand them back. I noticed my siblings doing the same, and with that we take our leave of each other.

As we climb into Emmett's Jeep, I scroll through my contacts coming across Nasreen White. Eleazar and Carmen had left while we were dancing; I am guessing he had gotten all he had needed.

We drive home in silence, each of us thinking of what had happened during the night. We pull up in front of the house and park the Jeep next to Eleazar's car and walk inside. Our parents and Eleazar and Carmen greet us.

"I gather the rest of the night was uneventful," Eleazar chuckles.

"If you mean did anything else blow up, then no, the rest of the night was quiet," I comment. "On the other hand, we may have a Quileute on our hands."

At that, my family burst into screaming and cursing I had only heard in the most seasoned of soldiers.

"What do you mean we may have a Quileute?" Carlisle asks.

"Well when Rose was introduced to Raell, he looked at her like the earth had stopped and welcomed her to his life," I explain. "And he does fit the look of the boys from the rez."

"But what would he be doing here?" Carlisle wonders. "Ahh... well a question for another time. Right now we need to figure out what happened with Nasreen. Did a glass really shatter?"

"Yes, it did. And I notice that every time I get closer to her, the red glow she gives off tends to expand exponentially."

"And the more intimate, the faster it grows." Emmett laughs. I throw a pillow at him, knowing it will do nothing but it makes me feel better.

"When did you leave Eleazar?" I ask.

"Shortly after the glass incident, why?" he asks.

"As we were talking, she became very focused and started to cry a bit, then needed to leave. When she came back it was like nothing had happened and we spent the rest of the night dancing. Did you manage to get a read on her at all?"

"I think I may have an idea as to what the glow is that we are seeing around her. I believe it is her aura. In her belief, the aura of a person can help determine how a person feels and whether or not they are in need of healing or are good or evil."

"Did you happen to find out anything about her colors?"

"Knowing that you would ask, I did. The golden color that seems to be her base color is typically the color of enlightenment and divine protection, a person who is guided by the highest good. The green you saw that night is the sign of a healer, someone who is very compassionate. And the reds, that seemed to be in an over-abundance whenever you are near her dear boy, is typically associated with passion, sensuality, love, and affection."

"That does seem to fit in with the scattering of thoughts I was able to pick up from her," Edward tells us. "Is it possible she is able to read auras as well, Eleazar?"

"I believe that she can, given that a lot of witches trained as healers tend to be, why do you ask?"

"When we were talking after you left, Nasreen was focusing on Jasper and I could hear her thoughts going from beautiful soul, to who hurt him so badly that he blames himself and why does he struggle and if he would just let his guard down and let someone in, maybe me... and that is when she started to cry."

"She picked that song didn't she?" I ask Edward.

"Yes she did. She walked back to the table thinking about what she had just done and how she never requested songs for virtual stranger before, but it just seemed right."

"What was the song Jasper?" Carlisle asks.

"It was 'Undisclosed Desires' by Muse. The chorus is 'I want to reconcile the violence in your heart, I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask, I want to exorcise the demons from your past, I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart'."

"That's beautiful," Esme sighs.

"Now knowing what she saw looking at me, I can see what she thought by the song. So, now we know what the glow is, but do we know what caused the glass to shatter?"

"I believe that she has the ability the manipulate energy similar in how she would use Reiki, but on a higher level," Eleazar explains.

"Along similar lines to Benjamin in Egypt?" Carlisle asks. Benjamin is a vampire in Egypt who has the ability to bend the elements to his will.

"Yes, but not to the same extent. But if I were still with the Volturi let's just say Aro would have a new pet." At those words a growl escapes my throat.

"Thank you, Eleazar, for all your help. You have given us much to think about." And with that Carmen and Eleazar say their goodbyes and leave for their home in Alaska.

"Well, this certainly is an interesting turn of events, now isn't it?" Emmett asks.

"It most certainly is," Carlisle agrees.

"I think I am going to go and try to clear my thoughts, but I will see every one later." I say as I head up the stairs to my room and head out to the balcony to stare up at the sky and wonder if Nasreen is looking at the same stars. As I stand there, my phone goes off with a text message.

I open my phone and see that it is from Nasreen. It is only two words, but it touches me as nothing has in decades.

Sleep Well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to SM. All other elements belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning: This story will contain at some point elements of BDSM, D/s, various fetishes, F/F relationships

NPOV

I don't know what possessed me to take his hands and put them on my body while we danced. I think it is my masochistic side coming through. I look over at my friends all dancing very, very close to their respective partners, while Jasper is keeping a close but respectful distance. I see Kira give me a nod as my back has been to Jasper up to this point. So I steel myself to the surge of energy I know will come and just do it. To my surprise he doesn't fight me; he actually just begins to move with me, and then surprises me further by spinning me so we are face to face. He pulls me in tight and I realize that he is just as turned on as I am, when I feel the evidence pressing against my stomach causing me to blush. Thank the goddess it is dark on the dance floor. I place one leg between his and we keep dancing through the song.

Then I hear the DJ come over the speaker and start his little monologue and I turn away from Jasper to listen. Damndamndamn. He greets the crowd and is welcomed with shouts and cheers. Telling everyone that one of the regulars has requested a song be played and he is doing it for her and it is going out to her undisclosed desire. The music starts again and Jasper automatically places his hands on my hips and we start to dance again. I turn as I am dancing to face him to watch his reaction to the music and lyrics. Focusing on his aura colors to see if anything changes and I notice that the dark gray I had seen before seems to fade a little, and as the song ends Jasper is looking at me with the strangest look I have ever seen.

Just then the club lights come up and the DJ says it's time to go home. We say our good byes but not before Jasper places a kiss on my cheek and asks, "May I call you sometime?"

"I would like that very much," I reply and hand him my phone. He hands me his and I input my contact information. I see the others doing this as well. We hand each other back our phones and Kira and I head towards her car with Fiona, Emma and Raell.

"Remember I need you guys at my house at five o'clock Saturday to get ready for the party," I remind them.

"Which party is this again?" Raell asks.

"Bite."

"Right. We'll be there. Though I guess we'll just be hosting these now, huh?" he says.

There is a chorus of yeses from my friends and in my head as well. Things have definitely changed for all of us in the last few hours. Not that I am going to complain much, but I am still going to have fun, just keep it a little lower key than I normally do at a 'Bite' Party. I will still flirt, dance and have a good time, but I don't think I will take part in any of the other activities. Bite parties were set up in the fetish community for those like myself who like to bite and be bitten, in other words we have a vampire fetish.

We part ways and Kira drives me home. I go in and out to the balcony next to the fire as I always do when I need to think. Pulling out my phone, I scroll through my contacts and come to his name, Jasper Whitlock. And before I can talk myself out of it send him a quick message.

The rest of the week goes by quickly with planning for the party coming together. I sit outside nearly every night curled up in my chair staring at the stars, texting back and forth with Jasper. Never anything earth shattering - just chitchat. He asks about my day and about being a witch. And I ask the same and what he does for work. Funny, neither of us works; we have both been left money by our relatives and invested well so we can pursue things that interest us.

At night though, I can't get over the thought that I am not alone. I can't explain it; it feels as if I am being watched. But at the same time, I'm not frightened by the fact, I feel oddly comforted by it. It is almost as if I am being protected by whatever or whomever is out there in the night.

Finally, it is Saturday and my crew is at the house setting up everything we need for tonight. Raell is setting up the music, Emma is getting the food ready, and Kira and Fiona are decorating. In other words, they are hiding anything that is breakable and locking it up in my library. Everyone is supposed to be here at 9 and they usually stay until about 2 A.M.. It's usually a good group and we've never had any problems.

"So," Kira broaches, coming into the living room to join the rest of us, "I talked to Emmett last night and he said that he may swing by tonight."

"He does know what we are having here, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I told him." Kira laughs. "He told me if I wanted to play with vampires all I had to do was ask, because apparently, he is a REAL one. I couldn't stop laughing when he said that."

"You too," Fiona says. "Alice said the same thing." Emma and Raell made similar comments.

"Did Jasper say that to you too, Nas?" Kira asks.

"I didn't say anything about the party tonight. I didn't want to scare him off."

"Nasreen!" Kira admonishes me. "Now he's going to think you don't want him here when the rest of his family mentions they are coming."

"Well, damn. I just don't want to freak him out; you know how I am at these things."

Now I really start to worry. The last thing I want to do is make Jasper think I didn't want him here, but I'm really not sure I need or want him to see this side of me after only knowing me for a few days. I really get into my fetishes and being bitten is just one of them. The others, well let's just say I have a room in the basement with a security code for a reason. My friends know me; hell they've seen me in action and have on more than one occasion been on the receiving end of some of those actions.

"What should I do?"

"I'll call Emmett, explain it to him and fix it. You need to get dressed for action," Kira replies.

"Thanks, Luv."

JPOV

I have been texting with Nasreen since the club, talking about nothing and everything. She is intelligent and funny. She tells me about her family and I tell her about mine; we each know the other doesn't work but lives comfortably.

What she doesn't know is that each night I am making a trip to her home in Hooksett to watch her. I can't help it - something drew me to her. And after what Eleazar said, I feel a need to protect her, to make her safe. Some nights I can't help but think that she knows someone is there, in the way she looks around, as if searching for something or someone, but she never looks scared. It is odd that I can't sense her emotions either, which leaves me at a loss. I am so used to being able to tell how to adjust the emotions in a room as needed to keep the balance. Which is why I started studying aura reading. I figure if I am able to see her aura and identify the color, I may be able to see how she is feeling instead of feeling it as I usually do.

So my nightly visits turn into study sessions as well. As I watch over her I study her aura as it changes over the course of the night, while we chat over text and once we say our good nights, while she sleeps as well. Her aura always has the gold color at its base, but will change depending on the conversation. For some reason there is always a red undertone when she's talking to me but it fades to pink when talking to her friends. When I look it up, the books say pinks generally are love associated with friends or family, reds are reserved for a more intimate nature. When we talk her colors also range all over the spectrum, which show the range of feelings, she is developing for me, I could hope. Because the more I talk with this angel, I am developing feelings of my own, which are scaring me more than I care to admit. When she read me in the club she hit the nail on the head; I've been hurt in my past and guard myself from letting anyone in, even my adopted family, whom I had been with for the better part of a century now.

It is mid Saturday evening, and I have just come back from hunting before my nightly trip to Nasreen's place. I am wondering why I haven't heard from her all day when Emmett comes down the stairs with Alice laughing, Edward and Rose behind them.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Apparently, when we told Kira and the others we were real vampires we all got laughed at," Emmett answers.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Carlisle bellows from his study, as he runs into the living room.

"We told them that if they wanted to play with vampires at tonight's party they could play with real ones, right Jasper?" Alice laughs again.

"Don't look at me," I tell Carlisle. "I didn't know about a party tonight. And I would never endanger the family for a party."

"At least one of you is thinking." Carlisle calms.

"That's right, Kira just called and said that Nasreen didn't want to scare you by showing you her freaky side so soon into the relationship. But seriously, Jasper, do you want your girl getting bitten by another vampire tonight?" Emmett goads.

The remote in my hand crumbles to dust at his words 'vampire', 'bitten', and 'your girl' and with that I am out of the living room shouting, "You'd better keep up!" and I am on my bike and flying out of the garage.

It takes me thirty minutes to get to Nasreen's house and I am getting off my bike as my family pulls in behind me, looking a bit peeved and just a bit curious. The drive is full of cars as well.

"How did you know where Nasreen lived, Jasper?" Emmett asks me.

"I've been here before," I grind out, not feeling much like chatting when Nasreen could be in danger.

"Jasper, before you go tearing off into the house there is something you should know about the party..." Alice tries, but I am already up the stairs to the door.

I carefully open the door, as I am sure Nasreen would not be pleased if I broke the door off the hinges. I walk in to hear pounding music and see people dancing, dressed much as they were the first night I saw Nasreen at the Goth club. Sensing no vampires other than my own family here, I turn to my family and glare at them.

"That is what I was trying to tell you, brother." Alice pouts. "This party is for people who have a vampire fetish. They like to bite and be bitten."

"That is why Nasreen was a bit worried to tell you about it," Emmett tells me. "She didn't want to freak you out. She thinks you're normal."

I look around the room to see that we have drawn a few stares, as we usually do when we enter a room due to our unusual features. After all, we do have the vampire look down to an art form.

"You're new to the group, I'm Raven." Some dyed brunette introduces herself to me.

"Hello. Yes, I am," I state. "I was invited by Nasreen personally." A bit of a mistruth but it gets the girl to leave. And as she does, I hear her mumble, "Of course, he's with the Mistress." Odd. I look back at my family and shrug.

All of a sudden the music cuts out, and our attention is drawn up to the second floor balcony. There stands Nasreen and the others, as she clears her throat to get everyone's attention the others descend the stairs and line up on them. She is wearing a flowing black cloak, and her hair is piled high on her head exposing her pale neck.

"Thank you all for joining us here tonight," she purrs. She scans the crowd and notices us standing by the door. Her eyes lock with mine, and her breath hitches for a moment as the red in her aura expands. She nods at us. "I notice we have some new faces, so I will review the basic rules. If you break these rules we will toss you. The lovelies on the stairs are my guard; they act as my eyes and ears, and they will be obeyed as if it were I. First of all, NO means NO. Second, we always play Safe, Sane, and Consensual. Third, there is to be NO breaking of skin by anyone except fluid bonded couples. This is my Home; I have chosen to open it to you. Please treat it and each other with respect. If anyone breaks a rule we will remove you. Is this clear?"

From the group a resounding "Yes, Mistress" is heard.

"Good," she says. "Now let's have some fun and get Bitten." And with that she removes her cloak and I am nearly undone. Underneath the cloak is a very short, emerald green leather skirt, with an emerald green corset paired with what look like at least 6-inch heels. As she walks down the stairs I walk toward her. The outfit leaves very little to the imagination and every pulse point visible on her chest. The corset makes her waist even smaller and her cleavage amazing, and it makes both the vampire and the man in me growl. I meet her at the bottom of the stairs and place my hands at her waist, careful not to crush her.

"I guess Emmett told you about the party." She sheepishly looks down.

"I wish you had," I tell her tilting her chin up to look at me.

"I didn't want to freak you out by what kinds of things I am into. After all, we just met."

"So you were going to have a party and get bitten without me?" I ask, feeling a bit disappointed.

"No, actually I am just serving as host, as we all are going to now that we have met you guys. None of us feel the need to play with strangers."

"Well that's good to know." I feel a bit better hearing this. "So what are we going to be doing then?" I tease her a bit

"Why don't I show you around the house first?"

"Lead the way," I respond, my arm still around her waist.

NPOV

I am dressed and Fiona places my cloak on my shoulders. I always get nervous before going out before a group of people, even though I do it all the time at these things.

"You look amazing, Mistress," Fiona purrs.

"Thank you, my dear." I stroke her cheek.

"So is everything ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress," Raell responds.

"Good, let's get this show on the road."

The five of us walk out of my room and down the hall to the landing overlooking the living room. Raell stops the stereo, and as they walk to line up on the stairs I clear my throat to get the attention of every one below. I start out by thanking everyone and scan the crowd. That's when I notice Jasper by the door, and my breath catches and I feel my energy spike. I nod at him and his family and continue with my speech, setting out the rules and letting everyone know in no uncertain terms what will and won't be tolerated. I ask if they understand, and then I hear two of my favorite words loud and clear, "Yes, Mistress".

And with that I take off my cloak and drop it to the floor. Underneath I am wearing one of my favorite outfits for sceneing: a short emerald leather skirt, corset and 6-inch heels. I watch Jasper as I drop the cloak and to say he is impressed is an understatement, as his aura takes on a red shade mixed with the colors I normally see in him. As I descend the stairs he meets me at the bottom and places his hands at my waist and I swear I hear him growl. Hot.

"I guess Emmett told you about the party?" I look down, not wanting to meet his eyes and see disappointment.

He lifts my chin with his fingers and tells me, "I wish you had told me."

"I didn't want to freak you out by what kinds of thing I am into. After all we just met."

"So you were going to have a party and get bitten without me?" I can see he looks a bit disappointed.

"No, actually I am just serving as host, as we all are going to now that we have met you guys." I let out blushing. "None of us feel the need to play with strangers."

"Well that's good to know." His eyes are brightening a bit.

"So what are we going to be doing then?"

"Why don't I show you around the house first?"

"Lead the way." His arm is still around my waist.

I lead him through the living room and into the kitchen and show him where to get a snack or drink if he wants one. I then take him out onto the patio and show him the backyard.

"You have a lot of privacy here."

"Yes, I like it that way. I don't mind people, but occasionally you just need to get away from it all, you know."

"Oh. I know."

I turn back toward the house and he spots the covered room off to the side of the patio.

"What's in there?"

"The hot tub."

"Really? I'll have to remember that."

I bring him back in and lead him through the dining room and into the den, which brings us full circle around the first floor. I lead him to the stairs and look over the party to make sure that everything is going alright. I meet the eyes of my friends and check in with nods that indeed everything is okay.

"Let's show you the rest of the place."

"Okay, after you."

I walk up the stairs, a bit nervous to bring Jasper upstairs to my private domain; the only things up here are the bedrooms and my library. The first things I show him are the extra bedrooms where the crew stays if we party too much or just don't feel like having to go anywhere. Next I show him my library; I take a small key out of my cleavage, as Jasper's eyes go wide.

"Where else did you think I would have a key, Jasper?" I look down at the outfit I was wearing, not really made for pockets.

"I didn't know the door would be locked."

"You have seen the group downstairs, right?" I stare at him. "I needed to lock the breakables somewhere. And my bedroom is locked as well."

I unlock the door and we enter the room, and he gets a look on his face like a kid in a candy store. "I knew there was something else I liked about you." I laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like a kid in a candy store."

"Oh, sorry. I love books."

"No need to apologize, as you can see, so do I. Hmmm...that's what I smell."

He looks at me and tilts his head to the side a bit. "What do you smell?"

I look down sheepishly. "Whenever you're around, I get the scent of leather, books, and honey. Is that odd?"

He walks over to me and again lifts my chin to look him in the eye. "Not to me. Because whenever you're around, I smell gardenia and jasmine."

He moves his face slowly closer to mine, and I step away from him. He looks confused.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all, but we did move the breakables to this room to protect them remember? And if you were going to do what I think you were going to do, and may I also say hope you were, things may not end well for the things in here."

He laughs. "Right. Shall we continue the tour then?" He extends his hand to me and as I take it we leave the library and lock it after I close the door. One more room to go.

We walk next door and as I let him in ahead of me, he lets out a small chuckle as he takes in the room.

"It is usually not a good thing to laugh at a woman's bedroom if you want to be invited back," I tease him.

"That is not why I laughed. It's just that my room is almost identical. Right down to the color."

At this it's my turn to laugh. I show him around the room and lead him though the double doors and out onto the balcony. "I even have a balcony. I guess someone is trying to tell us something," he remarks.

I look up at him, leaning on the railing taking in his colors and see the gray is fading just a bit more around the edges. "Maybe they are," I murmur as I lead him back into the main room. As we get to the center of the room and closer to my bed I hear a howl from downstairs. Jasper gives me a quizzical look.

"Raell needs me downstairs, there must be a problem," I tell him. "You can stay here if you'd like. In fact, I'd prefer it."

I leave Jasper standing by my bed, muttering to myself, 'damned mutt. Transforms into a wolf a few times and can't call up the stairs like a normal person anymore, nooo... he has to howl like some damned animal. I'm gonna kick his furry butt the next time he shifts.' I look over my shoulder to see if he heard my rant and just see him smiling at me. I have to admit he looks really good by my bed, maybe it is knowing what is hidden inside the posts of my bed that has me excited seeing him there. But, oh well, I have a mutt to take care of, and leave the room.

I go downstairs to see what the problem is only to find out that it is apparently already time for everyone to go home, and I have spent the entirety of the night with Jasper. They had wrangled everyone out and have cleaned the party areas up. My home looks like nothing has happened, short of my breakables still being in my library.

"Wow. I really lost track of time, didn't I?"

"You certainly did, Nas," Raell teases.

"Did I release you yet?" I command.

"No, Mistress. I'm sorry, Mistress." Raell blushes and looks down. As Emmett and the others, including Jasper, whom I now realize has joined me at my side, all snap their eyes to me. As Raell comes to kneel at my feet and I stroke the top of his head, which is at about my rib cage.

"It is okay, my pet. You merely slipped, all is forgiven," I purr, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Okay. Enough of the Mistress, for tonight. I am releasing you all from your collar for the night."

"Thank you Mistress," they reply in unison, as Raell gets up off the floor and joins Rosalie.

Again, all eyes turn to me. "Again, another reason behind me not wanting to scare you away."

"We should probably head out as well," Edward suggests, looking at Emma.

"Yes, probably," she says, looking flustered.

"It was an interesting evening, Mistress," Emmett teases me.

"Shut it, Emmy and take Kira home."

As every one leaves, I notice Jasper is hesitating with me on the porch and that there is a silver Ducati still in the drive next to my Cobra. I look at him and ask, "Do you want to just stay here for the night, rather than drive all the way back to Hanover?"

He just looks at me, nods and takes my hand.

We walk back into the house and he leads me up the stairs.

JPOV

She gives me a quick tour of the house downstairs, outside and the checks in on the party before leading me upstairs. We get to a locked door and when she pulls a key from her cleavage my eye go wide. The room behind the lock is a large library that has me feeling like a kid in a candy store and my face must have mirrored my thoughts. We apparently feel the same way, just something else to bring closer. When she comments on being able to smell certain scents around me, she thinks its odd. So I let her know that I can do the same with her. I have the overwhelming urge at that moment to kiss her, so I move in closer and she pulls away.

When I ask if I did something wrong she tells me no, and that they have moved certain things here to protect them. Then tells me that if I was going to do, what she hoped I was going to, things might end badly for them. Thank god, she wants me to kiss her. I thought she didn't want me to some reason. We continue the tour on to the next room, her bedroom, which looks surprisingly like my own down to the color and balcony. This is a bit of a shock when I first enter and I let out a chuckle, to which I am chastised.

I hear a howl and she tells me that Raell needs her downstairs. She asks me to stay up here and would prefer it. I wonder what that means? Does she want me to stay with her tonight? Leaving me standing by her bed she walks out muttering to herself about mutts and transformations. If I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her, but as she looks back over her shoulder at me I just smile.

As I make my way downstairs, hearing that it is already 2 A.M. I move to stand by Nasreen. Raell is teasing her about losing track of time and then she does the hottest thing I have ever seen; she makes a 6'7" man fall to his knees and pretty much beg forgiveness from her. And she acts as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She then tells the rest of her group they are all released for the night and they all "Thanked" her. Damn if that doesn't make me part of me sit up and beg. I am still a man after all. She looks at me and says "Again another reason behind me not wanting to scare you away."

The others all take their leave and after Emmett gets in one last tease, she sends them on their way. As every one is leaving, I hesitate on the porch with her.

She looks at me and asks if I would like to stay rather that drive home. I just look at her, nod and take her hand. We walk back into the house and I lead her up the stairs.

I walk down the hall toward her bedroom and through the door. I have never been so worried about doing something wrong with someone in all my life.

As we walk further into the room she says, "As much as I believe you like this outfit, I'm going to change into something a little more comfortable to sleep in. I'll be right back".

She walks over to the large closet and then disappears into the bathroom. I walk out onto the balcony to wait for her.

A few minutes later she walks out onto the balcony, joining me at the railing. She looks so innocent in her shorts and shirt compared to the earlier outfit.

"Better?" I ask.

"Much. This is more my style. I left a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt on the vanity in the bathroom if you'd like to change as well. Jeans are a bit tough to sleep in."

I look at her petite frame and quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry, it is something I have for if Raell stays over and forgets his. So it will fit you," she says, laughing and nudging my side.

I go in and quickly change, not wanting to waste a moment of time with her, but I do notice she left me a long sleeve t-shirt. Odd.

I walk back out to the balcony and find her curled up in a blanket on the lounger in the corner by the chiminea, which she has lit. She looks up as I walk toward her and pulls the blanket aside so I can join her on the chair. This is the same chair that she curled up in each night while we had been texting over the last week. I sit down next to her and she curls up into me, like it is the most natural thing.

"So, is this where you sit most nights?" I ask.

"Yes, it's quiet back here, and I tend to fall asleep here most nights actually. Sometimes I think my bed is just for show." She laughs.

"Such a shame. It's a nice bed, too," I tease

She slaps at my chest. "Ow. Damn, workout much? You're like granite." She rubs at her now aching hand.

I take her hand and looking into her eyes, place a kiss to her palm. She lets out a moan at the contact of my lips on her palm, so I place another kiss a little further toward her wrist and she moans again.

I realize I am possibly playing a dangerous game when I let my tongue slip from between my lips to lightly lick her palm, but I need to taste her skin. The red in her aura expands as she moans loudly; I think I may have found an erogenous point and a trigger sensation. Her eyes have closed slightly, and her lips have parted. I continue placing kisses and tiny licks up her arm to her elbow, slowly turning my body into hers as I go. I am still overwhelmed that the bloodlust that we should normally feel when in such proximity to our singers is a minor thought when compared to the other thoughts in my mind right now. Like what it would feel like to have her lips on mine as another moan escapes through her parted lips.

We are facing each other now, her hand resting on my arm, my eyes fixed on her lips, as her tongue peeks out to lick them. With that small movement I am lost, and I look into her eyes and ask, "Do you think it's safe to kiss you now?"

Her breath catches and she says, "No, but I want you to anyway."

I run my hand up the inside of her arm to cup the side of her face and slide my thumb over her warm lips as I slowly lower my head to hers. Her lips part as my thumb passes over them, and I cover her lips with my own. The feeling is like nothing I can remember, and a low growl escapes from my chest. She must have heard this, because she moans just after and her breathing accelerates. So she is an auditory girl, too.

I pull back and look at her face and see her eyes have darkened and she is smiling at me.

"So that went well - nothing broken." A smile plays at my lips.

"I'd say that was a success. Chair still intact, chiminea still good." She smirks. "But if you want to try again, might I suggest we try finding somewhere sturdier?"

I look at her and raise an eyebrow. "And where would that be?"

She blushes and ducks her head. "My bed." I swear my heart, if it could still beat, would have stopped.

"Your bed?"

"Yes, my bed. It's in the center of the room and solid wood, so it can withstand quite a bit."

I get up from the lounger and reach down, helping Nasreen up from the chair as well. She puts out the fire, and we walk into the bedroom.

I lead her over to the bed and she climbs up onto it. She is now kneeling on the bed in front of me, and we are face to face as she reaches out to run her fingers through my hair and leans in to place a soft kiss on my lips before pulling back to look at me. "I need to make one thing clear tonight, okay, Jasper?"

I am looking at her questioningly. "Okay?"

She looks very serious and embarrassed. "I will sleep with you, but I won't have sex with you. Not tonight, anyway."

I place my hand on the side of her face and look deeply into her eyes, "I would never ask you to do something you did not want to do or were not ready to do, Darlin'."

And with that, I place a gentle kiss to forehead, her cheeks, and her nose and then to her lips. When I finally look back at her eyes they are shining and her aura is bright red.

She starts to slide back to the center of the bed, pulling me with her, and I climb onto the bed to join her. I sit down on the bed pulling her toward me so that she now straddles my lap, putting her in control in a way. I run my hands up her sides eliciting a shiver from her. "Sorry, cold hands."

"Are they? I didn't notice." She is breathless.

Well damn, I think, as the lower half of me sits up and takes notice as well. So I continue to run my hands over her as she leans in and weaves her fingers in my hair. She presses her lips to mine and moans as our lips come together. My hands have come around to her back and are running the length from her waist to her neck and back again. When my hands reach her waist, I realize that when she leaned down to kiss me her shirt had ridden up, and there is now an expanse of skin on her back not covered by fabric. And when my fingers graze over the skin there, she moans into my mouth, her lips parting invitingly. I take the opportunity to deepen the kiss and pass my tongue through my lips, past hers and into the warm depths of her mouth, eliciting a groan from deep in Nasreen's chest. I continue to stroke her back; only I now am stroking the bare skin under her shirt. The fingers in my hair have tightened their grip and she pulls slightly and breaks the kiss gasping slightly, resting her forehead on mine, my hands never stopping their caressing.

After a minute or so she places a kiss to my cheek and then down my jaw. This time it is my turn to moan, and I feel her lips turn up into a smile against my skin as they continue their path of kisses and, gah, now licks along my neck and across my throat to repeat the pattern up the other side. When she reaches a point where I can reach her neck with my lips, I begin to kiss her neck and the pulse point just behind her ear, which causes her to moan loudly and her knees to buckle and she drops down to sit fully on my lap, causing me to groan as her warm center comes into direct contact with my aching erection.

"Oh my," she purrs.

"Sorry," I mumble as I try to move her, but she just tightens her grip around my neck.

"Don't be," she says as she rocks her hips against me.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" I growl. As she attacks my mouth with her lips again, I realize when she dropped down her shirt rode higher, and more of her pale skin was exposed.

I begin caressing her back again as I fight the urge to grind myself into her. She, on the other hand, has no such urge control, as she rocks against me. I pull my lips from hers and begin to kiss down her neck again as I stroke up her back taking the fabric of the shirt with me each time. Then she stuns me by reaching down to the hem and pulling the shirt over her head and tossing it off the bed.

Seeing the shock on my face, she says innocently, "It seemed to be in your way."

My hands slowly move from her back to her sides, hesitating as I look at her face. She takes her hands from their resting place on my arms, takes my hands and brings them up her sides, slowly until she slides them around to cup her breasts.

They are perfect - just the right size for my hands, tipped by nipples in the most amazing shade of pink I have ever seen. I need to taste them, so I drop my head and take one into my mouth careful not to let my teeth come near her skin. As soon as my mouth touches her skin, she arches into me, grinding herself onto me, causing me to groan into her skin and making her grind harder. I hear her heart rate and her breathing accelerate, her aura has encompassed the bed by this point and the wood is creaking around us. I am alternately sucking and licking both of Nasreen's breasts as she moans and writhes on top of me, when all of a sudden her heart rate skips and her breath catches. I stop to look at her as she is still moving and then suddenly stops and cries out, "Jasper!" and falls forward onto my shoulder now breathing heavily.

My hands are on her back, stroking softly, trying to help return her breathing to normal.

After a few minutes I ask, "Feel better?"

She looks up at me through her eyelashes, a blush tinting her cheeks. "Much, thank you. But you still seem to have a lingering... issue."

I can't believe the mix of innocence and boldness wrapped into one package as the woman in my arms. "Don't worry about me, Darlin'. Seeing you so thoroughly enjoy yourself is pleasure all in itself for me."

She just looks at my like I've grown a third head and kisses me.

I look at her and tell her, "We should probably get some sleep."

She looks at her clock and back at me. "4:30A.M., yeah probably."

She gets up, cleans up a bit and joins me back in bed, where I have pulled back the covers. She climbs in and curls up in my arms.

Before she drifts off, she looks up at me. "I feel I should tell you something about me if we are going to keep seeing each other."

This sounds ominous. I look down into her hazel eyes. "What is it, Darlin'?" Her aura has taken on a dark blue tone, she is afraid to tell me something. "You don't need to be afraid to tell me anything." She looks at me surprised that I could tell she was scared.

"This is a bit embarrassing considering how you have seen me act and what we were just doing...but the reason I wouldn't have sex with you tonight is that Ihaven'thadsexwithanyone."

She is looking at me to see my reaction. I stroke the side of her face. "Darlin', if you think I'm going to run because you're a virgin, you're mistaken. It just means when it does happen it will be even more special for you and whomever you decide to share that decision with."

She looks at me and then leans up and kisses me on the cheek and sleepily mumbles, "You are too good to be true."

She drifts off to sleep, and as I watch her I think about what she said just before falling to sleep. She is truly an innocent in this world, and I have killed so many in my lifetime, in war, in bloodlust. She believes me 'too good to be true', but if she only knew what I was capable of, would she still believe that? What did I do in my life to deserve someone as pure as this sleeping angel in my arms? Was she to be my saving grace? How was I to live up to her innate purity?

At 10:30 A.M. Nasreen stirs in my arms and stretches. "Good morning," I whisper.

"Morning. How long have you been awake?"

I lie easily and tell her, "Just a few minutes. I was enjoying the view."

She laughs and lightly taps my chest, remembering that it hurt to hit earlier.

"We should probably get up soon."

"Do we have to?" Nasreen stretches, then curls deeper into my side.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have to get home." We get up, get dressed and head downstairs.

"Do you want something for breakfast?"

"No, I'm okay, thank you though."

"Okay."

As we are walking to the front door, my phone goes off with a text and I check it. I begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"My parents would like to meet you and have invited all of you up for dinner on Tuesday if you're available."

"I would love to meet them. After all, they have to be pretty great to have helped raise you."

Again I am floored by this woman's belief in my nature.

And with that she walks me out, and I give her one last long kiss good-bye and hop on my motorcycle and head home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to SM. All other elements belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning: This story will contain at some point elements of BDSM, D/s, various fetishes, F/F relationships

NPOV

Saturday night I had slept in Jasper's arms after having one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of my life, and he hadn't touched anywhere below my waist. But he needed to get home, so we got up and got dressed. Before he left he received a message from his parents asking to invite me to dinner on Tuesday, which I accepted, and then he headed home.

That was the last I had heard from him. I sent him a text to see if he got home okay but no reply, then I sent him another the next day to see how he was doing, but still nothing.

So now it's Tuesday and I call Kira to see if everything is still on tonight to meet with their parents and what time are we expected. She says it still is, so I get the address from her and say I'll meet her there at 6 P.M..

"Why don't you just call Jasper?" she asks.

"I have tried to text him a couple times, but didn't get a response back, so I don't know what is going on, and I don't want to seem desperate. But I intend to find out tonight. I'll see you later."

I pull up in front of what can only be described as a small mansion. Parked out front are Kira's and Fionna's cars, so I pull up next to them and park my Cobra. I am about ten minutes early, so I sit in the car and calm myself for a few minutes. As I am sitting there, I hear a tap at my window; it's Kira, and I open my door and get out.

"We were wondering when you were going to come in," Kira states.

"Just centering myself."

"Okay, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." We walk towards the door and up the stairs into the house.

I walk in and the house is just as amazing on the inside as the outside. We walk into the living room and Kira introduces me to Carlisle and Esme, Jasper's parents. All I think when I see them is that they are much too young to have even adopted children their kids' ages.

Esme breaks the silence first. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Nasreen." She envelops me in a hug.

This is a very friendly family. "It is very nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Cullen," I reply

"Call me Esme, dear." She beams.

"And I am Carlisle, before you start that Dr. bit. It is nice to meet you," Carlisle teases.

"Nice to meet you as well, Carlisle."

As we are chatting, Raell and Rosalie breeze in through the front door, talking a mile a minute with each other.

"Who owns that fine piece of machinery in the drive?" Rosalie asks.

"Which piece would that be?" Carlisle asks.

"The '67 Shelby." Rose nearly drools as she speaks.

"That would be mine," I reply.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope. Ask Rae, he's the one who helps me with the mechanical work on it." She looks at him and he just nods his head.

"Does it have the 289?" she asks.

"Yep, and the Paxton supercharger." I swear Raell nearly had to stop her from running back outside. We all laugh.

"I guess you're a car girl, too." I laugh.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Esme laughs. "You will have to get her to show you the garage later."

I notice in all the time we have been sitting there that Jasper is still missing from the living room. I look over at Kira and she meets my gaze.

"So, will Jasper be joining us soon?" Kira asks.

I notice his family all look at each other before Carlisle answers, "He had some business to attend to, but should be joining us shortly. He sends his apologies that he was not going to be here when you had all arrived."

We chat a while longer, until Esme announces that dinner is ready and we should all go into the dining room.

The dining room is lovely, done in cherry wood and gold accenting. The table presentation is impeccable, and looks to be very old and well taken care of. We all take our seats, with Carlisle and Esme at either end of the table and the children sitting in pairs along each side, leaving only myself unmatched, as Jasper has still not arrived.

"Jasper called and said to start without him, as he has been unfortunately detained," Carlisle told us.

"Oh, okay," I respond, giving Kira a look that says I know he is not telling the truth and touching my nose. I told her earlier of my discovery, that I am able to smell his distinct scent, and I had realized about a half hour earlier that I started to smell his delicious scent of books, leather and honey much stronger.

We spend the next hour eating and discussing a wide variety of topics, from books to movies to witchcraft. Carlisle seems very interested in the latter and asks many questions regarding what type we practice, whether we incorporate eastern practices or Native American practices into our rituals. When we tell him we used both, he asks Raell if he is Native American, due in part to his features. Raell answers that he is in fact, Native.

"What tribe?" Carlisle asks.

"My ancestors are Quileute, though we have lived away from the tribe for a few generations," Raell replies.

"Very interesting," Carlisle muses. "We used to live in Washington for a while, where the Quileute Reservation is. I wonder if you have any relatives there."

After dinner Esme and Carlisle suggest we tour the house a bit and make ourselves at home before meeting back in the living room to chat some more and continue to get to know more about each other.

As I get up Edward asks, "Nasreen, may I speak with you a minute?"

I look over to him. "Of course, Edward."

He leads me into a spacious sitting room with a wall made of glass and beautiful baby grand piano. He indicates a sofa to my right; I sit down and he sits next to me.

"I realize you are curious as to why I wish to speak to you away from your friends."

"A little, but I have a feeling it has to do with Jasper."

"It does. I know that you believe Carlisle was lying when he said Jasper was detained earlier. Why is that?"

"It is going to sound very odd, but about a half hour before dinner...I smelled Jasper come into the house."

"You smelled him? How did you smell him?" he asks, incredulous.

"Just that... Jasper smells like books, leather and honey to me, and before dinner the smell became strong in the house. Just like he can smell gardenia and jasmine from me."

"He told you that?"

"Yes, Saturday night."

"About Saturday night - " I start to tremble at his words. "Calm down, Nasreen. When Jasper came home Sunday, he was all over the place, so we talked, and he told me some of what happened." I blush furiously. "No details, just that you had become closer. And some of his old fears had resurfaced."

"Old fears?"

"Yes. He hasn't always had the easiest life. He has been hurt, as you may have figured out," he says and I nod. "He doesn't believe he always deserves good things in his life, be they family, friends, or what you seem to be developing. He has trouble opening up, and when you started to open up to him this weekend, it caused him to question himself and whether he deserved you."

"Stupid man. Everyone deserves to be loved by someone. And those of us who have been hurt are even more deserving."

"I know you'll be good for him. Now if only he'd see it." Edward reaches his hand over to squeeze mine. "Well, I will leave you to your explorations. And I believe I will find Emma and play her a few pieces on the piano for a bit."

"Thank you, Edward." I get up to start exploring the house.

I walk though the first floor; upon examination, the paintings look to be very old and original to my untrained eye. The house looks like it could be a museum. As I walk into the kitchen I see Esme and Carlisle by the island, chatting softly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting, dear," Esme remarks. "Are you finding everything okay?"

"I am. Your home is beautiful. Did you decorate it yourself?"

Esme smiles brightly. "Yes, with some help from the children, of course. And Carlisle."

Carlisle looks at his wife adoringly. "Don't be modest, dear. I let you have your way and stayed back, otherwise, who knows what this place would have looked like." We all laugh at that.

"Well, I'm going to explore the second floor now, if you don't mind?"

"Please do. I think you will find it quite - stimulating." Carlisle smiles.

I continue out of the kitchen and make my way to the stairs, walking up them looking at the paintings and sculpture masks that line the walls as I do. When I reach the landing there is a hallway that goes to the left and to the right. I go to the left first, looking out the large arched window overlooking the backyard into the woods. It appears they like their privacy as much as I do. As I walk down the hall I hear voices coming from the rooms ahead that I recognize as Rosalie and Raell, and I turn around, so as not to disturb them. I head down the hall passing the stairs towards the rooms on the right.

The first door I come to is open and appears to be a study. I walk in and realize it is a very large room and very masculine. It is done in dark woods and very old furniture. As I run my fingers lovingly over the back of the leather chair; I realize that the room smells like Jasper. This must be his study; it suits him, very dark, male and ordered. Even the furniture seems to suit him; he seems to be a very old soul and the furniture, though from a different century, is well taken care of. As I am looking around at the books on the shelves I notice he is a history buff, more specifically The Civil War - interesting - and books on conspiracy theories and battle plans. As I get to the middle of the wall, across from the door leading in I notice a door handle. Leave it to Jasper to camouflage a door handle. I wonder where it leads.

I open the door and walk in. In front of me is only what I can assume is Jasper's bedroom, based on the comment he made Saturday when he saw mine. The next thing I know, I am being pinned by my shoulders against the wall by a pair a strong hands.

"How did you get in here?" Jasper growls.

I look up and see Jasper's usually caramel eyes are now black. It scares me and I start to tremble.

"Let me go, please," I say, shaking, my voice barely a whisper, my hands on his chest.

"How did you get in here?" he growls again.

"Let me go," I repeat a bit louder, shaking a bit more.

"Not until you tell me how you got in here." He growls, baring his teeth like an animal.

"I said let me go!" I scream, and with that I let loose an energy bolt through my hands and into his chest that sends him flying away from me and into the wall across from me. I slide down the wall and things go black.

JPOV

I come home from Nasreen's, reeling from the night before and what it could mean. I seek out Edward when I enter the house and ask if he will go for a walk out of hearing range of the others. I tell him with the barest of details what happened and what I am feeling. He tells me that I need to think things through and that I am worthy of being loved by someone like Nasreen and just need to resolve the insecurities in my own mind, and whenever I need to talk things through he will be there. But to always remember that I am worthy whether I think so or not.

Nasreen has texted me a couple of times over the last couple of days but I haven't gotten back to her, as I am still coming to grips with my feelings and need time to think things through. Probably not the smartest of ideas, but I'm not sure how to handle things.

Finally Tuesday has come, and I realize I have never told her the address or time to be here for dinner, so now I feel awful. As I am brooding in my room I hear Kira come in with Fiona to spend some extra time with Emmett and Alice. I hear Kira tell them that Nasreen will be there for 6 P.M. and that she had called her because she hadn't heard from me since the party Saturday. I can hear my brother and sisters' comments of "dumbass" and "gonna screw this up if he isn't careful", as well as Kira and Fiona's agreements to their comments. At hearing this, I tell Carlisle that I am going to hunt for a bit and to make my excuses, only to hear his admonishments as well.

I come back at 7:30P.M. and go straight back to my room, not wanting to join them just yet. I still have some thinking to do and want to make sure I say everything just right. Once dinner is done, I hear Esme and Carlisle tell everyone to look around the house if they wish and they will all get back together later. I hear Edward ask to speak to Nasreen, and I block myself from hearing what is going to be said, as I know it will be about me. A little while later I hear Nasreen say she is going to explore the second floor and Carlisle tell her she will find it stimulating. I am on my balcony behind a hidden door, so I am unconcerned that I will be found. I am lost in my thoughts of my past, caught up in the horrors of what was my life, when I smell gardenia and jasmine coming from my room - but how?

Without thinking, in a flash I am on her, pinning her to the wall by her shoulders.

"How did you get in here?" I growl.

She looks up at me, trembling, her usually golden red aura now golden and dark gray.

"Let me go, please," she says, her voice barely a whisper, her hands on my chest.

"How did you get in here?" I growl again.

"Let me go," she repeats a bit louder, shaking a bit more.

"Not until you tell me how you got in here." I growl and bare my teeth.

"I said let me go!" she screams. All of a sudden I feel like I have been hit with a bolt of lightning to my chest, and I am sent flying backwards through the air and through my closet door.

As I am getting up my family is at my side.

"What just happened, Jasper?" Rosalie asks.

"I'm not sure," I say. As I now see Kira and the others coming through the door, I realize that my family may have just outed themselves in their efforts to figure out what just happened. They see Nasreen on the floor and are immediately at her side. I am going to her side as well, when Raell blocks me.

"What did you do to her?" Kira yells at me.

"What do you mean, do to her?" I ask. As I try to walk past Raell to see what is going on, he continues to block my path.

"She is unconscious."

"Put her on the bed," Carlisle tells Kira. "Let me take a look at her."

Raell walks over to Nasreen and gently scoops her into his arms. and A growl rumbles in my chest and he glares at me. Esme rushes back into my room with Carlisle's bag and places it on the bed by him.

"Tell me exactly what happened Jasper," Carlisle says as he examines Nasreen.

"It all happened so fast. One moment I was on the balcony, the next I was asking her how she got into my room, then I was being thrown across the room."

"There has to be more to it than that," Kira states.

"Why do you say that, Kira?" Carlisle asks.

"Well, I've seen her unconscious like this before. We all have. It's usually post-traumatic." She glares at me.

They are all glaring at me now, but Fiona seems to be the only one who can find her voice. "Jasper, did you put your hands on her in anger?" Fiona asks.

"When I smelled her in my room, I was thinking about my past. I rushed to where you found her and had her pinned against the wall, asking how she got into my room. She was shaking and asking me to let her go, but my mind was too clouded. Then the next thing I knew, I felt like a lightning bolt was through my chest, and I was in my closet, the hard way," I reply, not knowing why I had revealed so much.

"Thank you," Fiona replies.

"That would do it," Kira turns to Carlisle. "A couple of years ago Nasreen was attacked, and to protect herself, she released a massive amount of energy into the gentleman, if you could call him that, and she passed out. He unfortunately didn't come out as unscathed as you, Jasper. This has me thinking a few more questions are in order. Least of which, how the hell did you the rest of you get here so fast?"

"Shit..." I hear my brothers and sisters mumble.

"How long is she usually unconscious?" Carlisle asks Kira.

"That depends on how much energy she put out to push Jasper away from her," Kira says. "The last time was a few hours. But if you will let us, we may be able to speed things along."

"Certainly," Carlisle replies. "Whatever you need."

"Raell, go out to Nas's car and see if her kit is there," Kira orders, and Raell disappears out the door. My family and I exchange a look that says we need to talk.

Raell walks back into the room, carrying what appears to be a tackle box and sets it on the floor next to my bed. Kira kneels on the floor, opens it, and begins to pull items out, handing them to the others.

"We will leave you to your work and be in the study just outside," Carlisle states and we leave the room for my study.

"Did you really pin her against the wall, Jasper?" Esme asks, disappointment in her voice.

"I am afraid I did, Esme. I was thinking about the time I was with the newborn armies, and then I smelled her and reacted on instinct."

"So what do we do now, Carlisle?" Edward asks. "They are already suspicious."

"Alice, are your visions still black?" Carlisle asks.

"Black as night."

"Damn," I grumble. "This doesn't leave us with many options."

As we are looking at each other, Kira comes to the door and tells us, "She is awake and asking for you, Jasper."

I am through the door like a shot. But am again blocked from being near her by Raell, damned guard dog. I move to stand near the foot of the bed to see her as Carlisle moves in to check her over.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Like I got run over by a truck."

Her friends laugh.

"What happened?" Nasreen asks Kira.

"Apparently, you stumbled into Jasper's room and he pinned you to the wall and scared you, so you bolted him through his closet door," Kira replies

I see Nasreen looking for me in the room, and upon seeing me at the foot of the bed, locks her eyes with mine, searching them for something I am not sure of.

"Come here, Jasper."

I start to walk towards her and Raell moves to block my path.

"Nas, he put his hands on you in anger," Raell asserts.

"But I don't think he meant it; his aura is so full of shame right now, it's blocking everything else," Nasreen tells him. "Now move out of the way." He moves out of the way, and I move to sit on the bed next to her as she sits up. She reaches her hand to my face, "Your eyes are caramel again. Earlier, they were pitch black. You're not hurt, are you? That's a pretty big hole in the wall."

I shake my head. With one touch, she can make me feel whole. What did I do to deserve this woman?

"I am more worried about you. I am not the one who passed out. How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest awhile. Which gives us ample opportunity to talk. We have a few questions that need some answers. And you need to trust us as we have and will need to trust you."

I look back at my family and they just nod at me. We know that this may put us all in danger, but with Nasreen's powers, we were already sitting targets.

NPOV

I wake up, disoriented but no longer on the floor, to find my friends around me. I look at each of them and they briefly explain that I passed out after expelling a large amount of energy and point to the closet door with the very large hole in it.

"I did that?"

"You sure did, hun," Kira replies.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"About half an hour," she tells me and my eyes go wide. I should have been out for at least two to three hours with the size of that hole.

"We are more practiced now; we cast a circle and channeled some of our energies into you."

I look at my friends and smile.

"Thank you. Where is Jasper? The last thing I remember is seeing him in front of me."

They all look at each other and Kira nods. "I'll get them."

Them? Now I'm confused.

Carlisle is by my side asking me how I am doing and I answer honestly. Everyone laughs. I want to know what happened. They tell me that I found Jasper's room and repeat what my friends told me. I search the room for Jasper and find him by the foot of the bed. I focus on his aura to see what it tells me more deeply than his words ever could. His aura has been taken over by a muddy green color; he feels so much shame at his actions it is unreal. I call him over to me, but Raell tries to stop him. I come close to ordering Raell to heel and then tell him what I see in Jasper. I reach up and take Jasper's face in my hands and notice that his eyes are no longer black, but the beautiful caramel again, and I make sure that he is truly unharmed.

It just amazes me that as concerned about him as I am, he seems to be the same about me. I assure him that I am okay and just need to rest awhile, but that we should probably all have a nice chat and that we all need to trust each other. He nods at his family.

"We should probably all get comfortable. We could be here a while I am going to guess," I command. "Everyone into bed." That earns me a few stares. "What? It's big enough for three couples across each side. Let's go."

And with that bodies start climbing onto Jasper's bed. He starts to climb in behind me but I stop him. He looks at me. "You, in front of me. You need a good cuddle right now." I tell him. His parents just laugh as he climbs his 6'3" frame into the bed in front of me and leans back into me. We are now all settled into his bed - Emmett, Kira, Edward and Emma on the same side as Jasper and I, with Raell and Rosalie across from us, Carlisle and Esme across from Emmett and Kira and Alice and Fiona across from Edward and Emma. Now that we are settled the explanations can begin. I have my legs curled around Jasper and my hands are rubbing his arms.

"Okay, so I will begin," I start. "You all know that we are witches." They nod. "I will only speak for what I do. I am a healer of sorts. I practice what is called Reiki. It is a Japanese technique for stress reduction and relaxation that also promotes healing. By manipulating the energy of KI surrounding a person, I draw out the blocking energies to help promote healing. But I have learned over the years that I am able to use my own KI to defend myself, for example, Jasper's door. Sorry about that." I place a soft kiss to his temple. "I am also able to read a person's aura, as a lot of witches can do if trained properly." I look down at Jasper. "That is how I knew you were ashamed by what you did earlier. And I can also see that it is dissipating, which is good. It is what I was doing in the club, as well."

"The glass that shattered in the club - was that you as well?" Edward asks.

"Yes. But that was an unfocused burst. Jasper has an effect on me that I have never felt before. He spikes my energy, and I have trouble controlling it, though the more I am around him it is getting better. I can only hear the bed creaking a little right now from the spiking."

"I thought that was from all of us being on the bed," Carlisle adds. "Interesting."

"I'm going to assume someone told you briefly what happened to me years ago." I look at Kira and she nods. "It wasn't pleasant for either of us, but it is what signaled my power, and I have been training ever since."

"Can you actually force the energy out with purpose?" Jasper asks me.

"Yes I can, though it does take some concentration," I say. "I will speak for no one else and what they wish to or not to share of themselves."

My friends look around at each other, and Kira is the next to speak up. "Well, for me it is simple, in that when I touch an object, I see its past in flashes. And let me say, this house is like a picture show with each step. I have to be careful where I touch. But I'm sure we will get to that a little later, won't we?" And she looks around at Jaspers family. Odd.

The next of my friends to speak up is surprisingly Raell. "I am very different from both girls in that I was raised with Shaman beliefs, to a point, and the belief that our bodies can transcend the physical we see and become more. So I was learning at a young age how to take spirit journeys as other creatures, and one day while I was practicing... well, it may be just easier to show than tell."

"Raell, please keep it small. Jasper really doesn't need to fix anymore walls or furniture," I warn.

"Fine, Nas, what do you suggest?" he asks.

"How about a raccoon?" I tease, because I know he hates that transformation.

"Figures." He gets up from the bed and starts to remove his clothes.

"Whoa, there." Emmett starts to block his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'd rather not shred my clothes. And I didn't bring others," Raell laughs. "I wasn't expecting show and tell after dinner."

He finishes stripping down, earning a gaping stare from Rosalie, and the next thing everyone sees is a raccoon where Raell once stood. Then almost as quickly, Raell is once again standing, putting his clothes back on and sliding back onto the bed behind Rosalie, who is nearly drooling.

"So you don't just turn into a wolf, then?" Jasper asks.

"Nope, only when I want to piss off Nas, which is often enough."

I look around at the others. No one else makes a move to say anything so I finish, "Okay, So now I guess it's your turn." I look across to Carlisle and Esme, them being the parents and all.

They look at each other like they are being sent to the gallows.

"How do we say this and not have you think that we are totally crazy?" Carlisle starts. "Remember when you were told by the kids that they were real vampires?" We all nod yes, laughing. "Well they weren't lying. I was born in the 1640s to an Anglican Pastor and my mother died in childbirth. I was changed in the 1660s at the age of 23, while doing what my father expected of me - hunting down Vampires, werewolves and witches. While I was out with the hunting party we came across a hungry vampire. I was bitten. Unlike the movies, we have just to bite the intended and enough of the venom in our system is transferred for the change to take place. Though being close to death does help speed the process. " We all stare at him mouths open, in shock.

"So you drink blood?" I ask.

"Yes, but we consider ourselves vegetarian, in that we only drink from animals, not humans."

"Good to know. Can you go out in the sun?" Kira asks.

"Yes, but our skin would give us away as different, so we don't," Edward tells us.

"That I have to see sometime," I whisper in Jasper's ear.

"Soon," he whispers back.

"I may as well go next." Jasper sighs. "I actually was the only one who never said anything about being a real vampire that night. But obviously I am. I was born in Houston, Texas, in 1843 and was changed in 1863. I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army. My early life as a vampire wasn't an easy one. My sire Maria was power hungry, and I was her second in command. And with my ability to feel and control emotions it made things even harder for me."

I look at him and ask, "You can feel and control emotions? Everyone's?"

He looks back at me. "Seemingly everyone's but yours, so I've learned to read auras to help me with you."

HUH. "Why would you need to need to read auras to help with me?"

"Let the cat out of the bag on that one, Jas," Emmett teases him.

"Well, Nasreen, we learned early on that you have another special characteristic about you that apparently only we can see," Carlisle explains. "You glow." I look at Carlisle like he has a third head. "A friend of ours explained that what we were seeing was your aura."

"So I glow. What color?"

"There is always your base of gold, and then because Jasper is always around you there is red layered over it. We have seen pure green mixed in, and today when you were passed out it was dark gray," Edward says. When Edward mentions that I have a red glow around Jasper, I blush, knowing exactly what it means.

"Well those are easy to decipher: the gold is enlightenment and divine protection guided by the highest good, which for me as a witch, is my highest ideal. The green is my healing energy; it goes off when someone is in need. The gray was for fear."

"I notice you left off the red," Emmett teases me. "The red is for passion." I stick my tongue out at him as I blush even more.

The rest of the family take turns explaining their stories and their abilities if they have any. Edward and Alice are both talented in that Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future once a decision had been made. But she explains that since meeting us her visions have gone dark. Carlisle explains that the powers seem to be an enhanced version of their natural abilities as humans. Alice had visions as a human and was institutionalized. Edward explained that he was able to read people very well as a human, in that he just seemed to know things about them.

"So that would mean that Jasper was probably an empath as a human, then. You were just naturally in tune with people's feelings," I guess.

"You are probably correct, Nasreen. I never thought of that," Carlisle says.

All the time we've been talking, I am in constant contact with Jasper, stroking his arms or weaving my fingers in his hair. I can see Esme smiling at us whenever I look around at whoever is talking at the time.

"There is something I would like to talk to Raell about as well," Carlisle expresses. "Do you remember when I told you of how we lived in Washington, near the Quileute Reservation?" Raell nods. "Well we actually lived there around your great grandparents' time. And your people know us as the 'cold ones' in the legends. We are not allowed on the Reservation, but are not hunted by your clan either, due to our unique diet. You were never told the legends of your tribe?"

Raell says, "Never. My family never spoke of their time on the reservation. I think there was some bad blood when they left."

Carlisle nods. "Ah... That explains why you also transform into more than the wolf. Your ancestors only transform into the wolf."

"So I am going to say that you either believe us or think we are totally crazy," Carlisle states.

"Well considering we are witches and that Raell changes shapes into a multitude of animals. What the hell? Why not add a few vampires into the crazy mix?" I laugh.

"One thing you should know as well is that there is a reason we were all specifically attracted to each of you beyond the obvious," Edward interjects. "Each of you gives off a scent to each of us that makes your blood irresistible; in Italian they say cantante or singer, because it sings to us. But for some reason, none of us have the uncontrolled bloodlust that usually comes with it, because you are all still very much alive." We all look at each other a bit wary.

I look at Jasper and ask, "Is that why I smell like gardenia and jasmine to you?"

He answers, "Yes, though I am not going to complain, your scent reminds me of home when I was growing up." And he smiles. I take a look at his aura again, and the dark green is only in the spots from before and I can see the blue again with the lemon and gray.

"Well, this went better than expected," Carlisle voices, and we all agree.

"How are you feeling, Nasreen?" Carlisle asks.

"Much better, but I will definitely need a good night's sleep to be fully recovered. I should check to see how my energy reserve is though."

"How do you do that?" Jasper asks.

I smirk. "Oh, that's the fun part. But I do need to be away from people to do it, even if they can withstand a full energy blast." I poke him in the side. Everyone laughs and gets off the bed, including me.

We walk out to the balcony, and the moon is high in the sky giving off ample light for my task. I center myself and start to gather my energy in my core. It's weak, but it's there. I bring my hands in front of me and collect the energy into my hands. When I feel I have enough there, I release the ball into the tree closest to the house, severing several small branches, sending them scattering to the forest floor. I hear gasps of surprise from behind me and feel Jasper's arms come around me.

"That was amazing," he remarks.

"That was nothing," Raell pipes up, "You should see her take down the entire tree at full power." I just laugh at him and shake my head.

"I am still pretty weak; I probably won't be at full power for a day or so without serious meditation in the lodge at Nona's."

"I would actually like it if you will stay here for the night, so I can keep a watch on you," Carlisle says. "Just in case. You are all welcome to stay if you would like or it makes you feel safer. We don't actually sleep, so there is plenty of space."

"You don't sleep, so why the beds?" I ask.

"We all have our reasons. I'm married," he replies and a few of us blush. "Some just like the comfort from their human lives. Others - well, they have their reasons."

"We will leave you to rest and talk." Esme politely indicates to everyone that they should leave Jasper and I alone to discuss what had happened earlier.

Everyone leaves and Jasper and I walk into the bedroom and back towards the bed. The next thing I know I am being lifted up and placed on the bed, curled into Jasper's side. I realize that there is nowhere else I want to be and curl in further as Jasper begins to speak.

JPOV

"I don't want to keep you up too long; you do need to sleep but I want to tell you more about my history." I tell Nasreen stroking her face.

She looks up at me and says, "Does it include how you received some of these scars?" She reaches up to trace a scar over my eye that shouldn't be visible to the human eye.

"You can see them? Is that why you gave me a long sleeve shirt at your house to sleep in?" I ask, my insecurities slipping in.

"Your aura surrounds spots on your body with dark green; I am guessing you have a lot of scars, because there are a lot of spots outlined." Then she does something that shocks me; she sits up and places a kiss over the scar on my forehead. "You don't need to hide them from me. They are part of who you are, and you are beautiful in here." She taps my head. "As well as here." And strokes my face. "I gave you the long-sleeved shirt because that is what you always wear. I figured that is what you were comfortable in, and when the time was right you would tell me." And then lays her head back on my chest. Her capacity to love is just overwhelming.

"I do have many scars that were caused in my early days as a vampire. While I was on patrol near Galveston I come across a vampire named Maria, who eventually turned me. She had taken a fancy to me in my uniform and had seen my leadership skills. She felt I would make a good leader for the army of newborns she was raising to take over the South. I was young and easily swayed, I'm sorry to say, by a pretty face. She was cruel and power hungry and when newborns didn't take well to her command, they were killed," I say. I look at Nasreen to see how she is taking all of this. She is listening, taking it all in, so I continue. "It isn't easy to kill one of us, it is actually very brutal and it was my task to do so. It is actually how I received a few of my scars." She nods at this. "But a majority of them were at Maria's hands. Whenever I refused an order or did not do something as fast as she would like, she took it out on my body." She stiffened at my side at these words.

"So seeing me in my world will bring back traumatic memories for you then?" she asks, her voice barely a whisper.

"That is the odd thing. I have seen some of what you do. Like at the party the other night, when Raell teased you, and you snapped at him. That is something Maria would have done as well, only you did with love and forgiveness, not true anger. And honestly, it had the opposite effect; it turned me on more than anything," I say with a grin.

And her head snaps up to meet my eyes, "Really..." she purrs, and my cock twitches. "Something to file away for later." She giggles. "Please continue."

"We eventually turned a newborn named Peter, who I became close to, but when Maria tired of him and wished me to dispose of him I set him free instead. A few years later he returned with his mate Charlotte and told me to come with them, and as I had become tired of being used by Maria, I left with them. But due to my abilities I had difficulties, as I lived the fear of those I killed to survive. I was not a vegetarian at the time. I grew tired of the killing, but didn't have the discipline to stop on my own, so I left Peter and Charlotte and eventually met up with Alice, who told me of the Cullens and led me here. I still struggle every day to control the urges and remain in the lifestyle, but now I believe I have a reason to look forward to keeping me on the right path." As I look down at Nasreen, she looks up at me and smiles and I know I am right.

"Now let's see about getting you into something a little more comfortable to sleep in." I grin down at her. "Do we want to brave leaving the room or will something of mine do?"

"Something of yours, please. A t-shirt and shorts or sleep pants?"

"I think we can do that." I get up and head to the remains of my closet, shaking my head.

"I am really sorry about your door." She apologizes, getting off the bed to join me.

"Don't worry about it; in a house full of vampires a broken door is the least of our worries, especially with Emmett. He likes to wrestle. He's the kid of the family. Things get broken. It was just a surprise to all of us that you had the power to do it."

"Being a human and all?"

"Exactly."

I pull out a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants for her. "Okay, time to get you into bed."

"I like the sound of that," she teases, as she grabs the clothes from my hands, makes a dash for the bathroom and slams the door. I am too stunned by her comment to react. "Damn, I thought my bathroom was nice. But this is amazing."

I walk to the door and knock. "You can come in Jasper; it's not as if you haven't seen me half naked before," she calls out.

I walk in and am presented with the sight of Nasreen in just a pair of green lace hi-cut panties. Well fuck me. My cock agrees. She is looking at the tub facing away from me when I walk in and I wrap my arms around her waist and say with a drawl, "I vote for a change of sleep attire."

She leans back into me and wiggles a bit, as she says, "You do, do you? And what would that be?"

I pick her straight up; she squeaks and I carry her out of the bathroom, throw the covers aside and deposit her on my bed.

"I see your plan now. But won't I get cold?"

I look at her lying there, almost naked in my bed, knowing that if I touch her skin she will freeze from my cold skin, so I cover her up and ask her, "Better?"

She pouts up at me and says, "I thought you were going to keep me warm."

I lay down next to her and she moves in close as I say, "My skin is cold to the touch, just one of the side effects of being a vampire."

She laughs. "Jasper, when have I complained about your touch being cold?"

"You squealed when I picked you up in the bathroom."

Laughing again she says, "Because I was being picked up and squeezed, not because I was cold. I rarely am cold. Try again?"

So I do. I don't think I ever remember a time. "I can't think of one."

She reaches over to touch my hand "How much warmer does my hand feel to you?"

And I have to admit there isn't a remarkable difference. "There isn't a marked difference. You should be like fire to my ice. Why is that?"

"Nona, Raell's grandmother, thinks it has to do with the energies I channel causing my body to regulate temperature differently. Now get your handsome, pale, vampire ass under the covers."

We hear a loud laughs from outside my room. We both look up and I shake my head.

"What was that?"

"That would be my family heartily approving of you and your methods to get me into bed."

"How did they hear me?"

"Another benefit of being a vampire - super hearing. Nothing is a secret in this house."

"Oh, God. We are so not doing anything here. I'm glad I have my own place."

I look into her eyes and tell her, "Me too, me too."

That comment is greeted with a catcall. "Emmett?" she asks.

"And Kira," I get up and change into the sleep pants and t-shirt that were left in the bathroom and join her in bed under the covers. She snuggles up to my side and is soon asleep.


End file.
